


Reunião

by Jafs



Series: Ano Zero [12]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alguém disse Karaokê?, Chá também, E conseqüências, E um monte de bolos, Gen, Presentes!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: É o aniversário da Mami!





	1. Reunião

**Author's Note:**

> Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.

O ruído da máquina ressoava pelo cubículo claustrofóbico e Sasa olhava para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho do elevador, tentando se distrair daquilo ou de algo mais que ela não queria admitir.

Estava vestindo uma blusa nova, com alça e meia manga, de cor azul marinho, e uma calça skinny preta. Para completar, uma bolsa tiracolo e rasteirinhas brancas.

Um visual para uma ocasião especial.

A porta do elevador se abriu e ela caminhou, passando na frente das entradas de apartamentos, com passos cada vez mais pesados. Eventualmente chegou a uma entrada com uma placa.

**Mami Tomoe**

Ela parou em frente à porta. Havia silêncio, será que não tinha ninguém? Seria bom demais para ser verdade. Ela foi apertar o botão, chegou a tocá-lo, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, ela recuou e baixou a cabeça, falando consigo mesma, "O que estou fazendo aqui..."

Visitar Mami e ser amiga dela era uma coisa, bem discreta, aliás, mas agora ela havia sido convidada para uma festa de aniversário, com tantos convidados quantos embaraços. Uma ode aos sucessos e felicidades da pessoa que seria o centro das atenções naquele dia e uma promessa da continuidade disso.

Sasa rangeu os dentes.

Seus aniversários sempre foram uma ode à hipocrisia. No dia seguinte, se não no mesmo dia, as pessoas que lhe desejaram sucesso estavam sabotando os seus esforços e então cobrando mais do mesmo, em um cinismo irretocável.

Os braços começaram formigar e Sasa tocava as pontas dos dedos, sentindo pequenos choques. Era uma estranha sensação que ela andava sentindo ultimamente, mais um motivo para não estar ali. Ela tinha tempo para ir embora, inventar uma desculpa.

_... Se você se comportar bem..._

Ela deu um pisão contra o chão. A voz da deusa era clara e ela com certeza havia sido convidada também. Ela e aquela guardiã. Sasa não sabia qual das duas era a mais assustadora.

De repente, passos apressados e a porta se abriu, acompanhado por uma voz mais infantil, "Eu estou indo buscar ele na estação!"

Sasa viu que Nagisa estava pronta para o evento. Era um vestido de alça de azul turquesa, com uma saia que chegava na canela, do qual estavam cobertas por uma meia cinza com bolinhas brancas como o par de sapatilhas. Até o par de chucas que prendiam o cabelo estavam mais coloridas que o usual e havia uma doce fragrância de um perfume colocado recentemente.

"Certo, mas retorne logo. Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

Nagisa ainda estava olhando para dentro do apartamento até a resposta da Mami, só então ela notou quem estava na entrada.

"Hmmmm..." Sasa timidamente acenou. "Olá."

Nagisa sorriu e virou a cara, chamando, "Mami!"

Sasa arregalou os olhos e estendeu a mão. "N-"

"Sasa-chan chegou!"

"...ããããoooo..." Era tarde demais.

Porém Nagisa havia ouvido. "Hã?"

Sasa tentou se recompor rapidamente, sorrindo. "Eehhh... Eu estava querendo fazer uma surpresa."

A garota de cabelos brancos franziu as sobrancelhas. "Sério?"

 _Desde quando essa garota ficou esperta?_  Forçando mais o sorriso, Sasa assentiu.

Nagisa não expressava convencimento, balançando a cabeça, mas então sorriu e cochichou, "Veja. Você deve estar preocupada por ter escondido de nós que era uma garota mágica e amiga da Madoka."

"Ah..." Sasa suspirou e deu de ombros. "Talvez."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Hmmm..." cutucando a própria bochecha e olhando para cima, pensativa, Nagisa continuou, "nós estamos... acostumados com a desconfiança. Eu conheço outra pessoa que tende a evitar se expor muito logo de cara, mais por cautela."

"Sim, eu sou cautelosa também." Sasa abriu um grande sorriso.

"Pelo o que soube da Mami, você parou de ir à escola sem avisar. Ela ficou muito preocupada." Ouvindo passos atrás dela, Nagisa se lembrou. "Ah! Eu preciso ir." Ela saiu apressada, acenando. "Logo eu volto."

Sasa acenou também. "Até mais." Então ela viu quem agora estava na porta.

A loira de cabelos soltos carregava em sua face um tenro sorriso e vestia um avental de tons amarelados com detalhes verdes.

Sasa estranhou aquilo, esperava ver Mami já bem vestida.

"Nagisa lhe deixou aqui fora por tempo demais," Mami convidou, "por favor, entre."

"Com licença..." Sasa entrou e ficou descalça.

"Como você está?" Mami perguntou enquanto fechava a porta.

"Estou bem..." Vendo a outra ainda sorrindo para ela, Sasa abaixou olhar, abrindo a sua bolsa. "Acho que já é hora..."

Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

Ela tirou da bolsa uma minúscula caixa de presente com laço e ofereceu, com uma expressão alegre. "Feliz aniversário!"

"Oh..." Mami pegou com a caixa com cuidado, parecia haver algo delicado ali dentro.

"Eu não sabia o que dar pra você." A expressão alegre se foi e Sasa virou cara, ainda olhando de relance para a aniversariante. "Então resolvi dar algo pequeno. Assim, se você não gostar, pode se livrar dele fácil fácil."

Mami desatou o laço, abrindo a caixa e revelando um par de brincos.

"São bijuterias, não sou rica, tá?"

Mami as colocou na palma da mão. "Ah... São de pressão..."

Sasa rangeu os dentes. "É... Eu sei que esses aí parecem mais pra criança, mas... mas..."

"Eu prefiro assim."

"Hã?" Os olhos azuis vivos de Sasa se abriram mais.

"Um dos incômodos de ser uma garota mágica." Mami colocou o presente de volta para a caixa. "Quando você perfura o lóbulo da orelha, o buraco logo se fecha, mesmo se manter o alfinete ali. Nesse caso, ele vai sangrar quando tentar remover."

Sasa olhou para o anel prateado em sua mão esquerda, com uma gema azulada. "É verdade."

Mami pressionou a caixa contra o seu peito e se curvou. "Eu adorei!"

Com um peso em seus ombros indo embora, Sasa pôs as mãos na cintura e deu piscadela. "Você pode se orgulhar de sua kouhai!"

"Oh..." Mami desviou o olhar. "Acho que não deveria mais usar isso, pois não estudamos mais na mesma escola."

Sasa mostrou confusão a princípio, mas então sorriu e brincou com as pontas duplas de seu cabelo. "Ah... sim... haha."

Mami convidou a visitante para segui-la. "Eu estou feliz por ter chegado cedo."

"Cedo?"

Elas chegaram à sala de estar, com o sofá e a mesa de vidro. O belo céu azul com poucas nuvens e o horizonte urbano da cidade podiam ser vistos através das grandes janelas.

Mami deixou o presente sobre uma cômoda, enquanto explicava, "Hoje eu só estava esperando a sua visita e da Madoka-san e Homura-san..."

Sasa abaixou as pálpebras sutilmente.  _Eu sabia que aquelas duas viriam._

Elas então chegaram à cozinha.

"Wow!" Quando Sasa chegou, viu a bancada tomada por eletrodomésticos e travessas. O forno estava ligado e um cheiro doce e quente pairava no ar, além do cheiro da farinha. Havia bastante comida pronta, mas não parecia aquilo ser o suficiente.

Mami continuou, "No entanto, eu recebi uma chamada e agora virão mais pessoas. Nagisa também resolveu trazer o namorado dela para me conhecer."

"Ehhh..." Sasa ficou boquiaberta, piscando os olhos. "Ela tem um namorado?"

A loira apenas assentiu.

"Você não parece muito feliz." Ela deu um sorrisinho.

Mami fechou os olhos. "Apenas acho que é muito cedo para isso, mesmo que ele seja da mesma idade dela."

Aproveitando a oportunidade de ninguém estar olhando, Sasa ergueu uma sobrancelha e seu sorriso passou a ser mais malicioso.  _'Apenas'? Será que tem algo mais nisso?_  Enquanto sua voz continuava alegre. "Awww... Não devia se preocupar, o amor nessa idade é o mais puro. Eu ficaria com inveja."

Sem dar uma reposta, Mami se aproximou da bancada e começou a mover alguns eletrodomésticos. "É devido a tudo isso que eu trabalhei a manhã toda aqui. Falta pouco agora, mas eu preciso ainda tomar banho e me arrumar. Sua chegada é uma benção."

Sasa franziu a testa. "O quê?"

"Com a sua ajuda vai dar tempo..." Mami pegou um avental com estampas de vários tipos de queijos. "Nagisa estava usando esse. Você é baixa, deve servir."

"Espere! Espere!" Sasa ergueu as mãos. "Eu... não sei cozinhar, muito menos preparar bolos."

Mami voltou a sorrir. "Então talvez você possa continuar a ser a minha kouhai. Huhu..."

"Claro..."

Vendo que a outra não estava muito confiante, Mami falou enquanto entregava o avental, "Eu vou te instruir, assim como faço com a Nagisa."

 _Ela tá me comparando com aquela criança._   _Sempre tão pisando em mim. Lixos! Todos são uns lixos!_ Sasa cerrou os punhos.  _Aquela deusa me pôs nessa situação ridícula pra me humilhar. Por que eu aceitei isso?_

Uma súbita dor em seu abdômen e Sasa olhou para baixo, vendo a ponta de um fino espigão prateado que havia a atravessado, rasgando a blusa e a carne. Grossas gotas de sangue caíam e marcavam o piso da cozinha, enquanto seu corpo formigava intensamente seguido por um crescente zumbido em seus ouvidos.

"S-Sasa-san?"

Ela trocou olhares com Mami e zumbido se fora, assim como a dor e formigamento. Ela voltou a olhar para a barriga e nada havia ali, nem mesmo a ferida e o sangue, e sua blusa estava intacta.

"Você está pálida!" Mami exclamou, mais preocupada.

"É medo..." Sasa ergueu a cabeça e se esforçou a sorrir. "Medo de estragar alguma receita e você não gostar mais de mim."

"Não! Eu jamais faria isso." A loira se aproximou e ajudou a outra a colocar o avental. "Se algo errado acontecer, eu sou sua senpai e é minha responsabilidade."

Sasa colocou a mão sobre a barriga. A morte, mesmo com a intervenção de uma deusa, ainda permanecia. Entretanto, ela não podia negar que sendo confortada assim por Mami estava ajudando a lhe trazer calma. "Certo... O que eu posso fazer?"

"Você pode fazer as claras em neve." Mami guiou a sua aprendiza para se aproximar da bancada.

"Ah... Isso precisa de ovos, né?"

Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sim..."

Sasa olhou para ela, fazendo uma careta. "E precisa quebrar eles, né?"

"Não sabe fazer isso?"

A garota de cabelos castanhos balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Vamos lavar as mãos na pia que eu te mostro."

Depois de terem feito isso, Mami colocou um ovo sobre a palma de Sasa. "Segura bem o ovo e dê um golpe leve contra a superfície da bancada e veja se criou um amasso."

"Assim...?" Sasa acertou o ovo, mas ele continuou intacto.

"Vá colocando um pouco mais de força até conseguir."

Obedecendo, ela precisou mais duas tentativas. "Amassou, mas é pequeno."

"Não, está perfeito." Mami pegou uma vasilha e colocou dentro da pia, depois puxou o braço de Sasa para que a mão com ovo ficasse sobre a vasilha. "Agora precisamos abrir o ovo e colocar apenas clara aqui dentro. Você vai precisar das duas mãos e faça com cuidado. Incline um pouco o ovo, pressione os polegares contra o amasso e puxe as duas partes para separar a casca."

Após colocar os polegares, Sasa começou a puxar e logo uma rachadura se formou e o ovo se abriu. Isso foi tão de repente, que a surpreendeu. Um pouco da clara escorreu para a vasilha, mas a maioria do conteúdo ainda estava dentro de uma das partes.

E era o que Mami estava examinando. "Muito bem, nenhum pedacinho de casca na clara e a gema não quebrou."

"O que acontece se a gema quebrar?"

"Se gema se misturar com clara, nós teremos que começar tudo de novo."

"Vixe..." Sasa olhou para vasilha que ainda precisava encher. "E agora?"

"Eu quero que você derrame gentilmente o conteúdo na palma da sua outra mão."

Sasa franziu a testa, mas fez o que foi pedido. "Eca..."

"Huhu. Eu acredito que esse é o método mais seguro para você começar." Mami alcançou um liquidificador. "Deixe a clara escorrer entre os seus dedos e quando terminar coloque a gema nessa outra vasilha aqui. Não se preocupe se ainda houver alguma clara nela."

"Quantos ovos eu ainda preciso quebrar?"

"Mais uns dois deve ser o bastante. Lave a mão antes de pegar o próximo, não se esqueça de retirar a vasilha da pia antes."

"Claro..." Não muito feliz, Sasa deixou a gema em sua mão deslizar até a pequena vasilha que Mami havia apontado. Ela ficou observando a outra garota pegar farinha, leite e o açúcar.

A loira parou e trocou olhares. "Eu vou precisar dessas gemas."

"Ah... Sim! Sim..."

Sasa foi bem devagar, tanto que Mami já tinha terminado de colocar os ingredientes no liquidificador e estava esperando, mas no final havia três gemas em uma vasilha e a clara na outra. "Feito."

"E sem incidentes. Viu como é fácil?" Mami colocou a gemas no liquidificador e o tampou.

"Com a ajuda da minha querida senpai~..."

Sorrindo, mas sem perder tempo, Mami pegou a vasilha com a clara e despejou o conteúdo em uma vasilha funda de vidro e então trouxe a batedeira. "Eu normalmente bato a clara manualmente, outro dia eu te ensino."

"Ok."

Depois de terminar de montar o equipamento e colocar a vasilha, ela explicou, "A clara precisa ficar firme, mas ela não pode passar do ponto. Vamos ligar a batedeira em uma potência baixa e deixe-a trabalhar por um ou dois minutos, depois desligue para eu ver a consistência."

"Certo!"

E então a cozinha foi tomada pelo som alto do liquidificador e da batedeira.

Sasa ficara tão distraída com a transformação da clara, que quase perdeu a noção do tempo. "EU DESLIGUEI!"

Mami sorriu. "Eu notei, não precisava anunciar."

"Ah, bem..." Sasa escondeu a face com as mãos.

"Huhu, deixe-me ver..." A expressão de Mami era de decepção. "Nada bom, ainda muito líquido, os ovos ficaram muito tempo fora da geladeira. Vamos precisar de açúcar para estabilizar."

"Quanto vai precisar?"

Já pegando o pote de açúcar, Mami respondeu a pergunta de Sasa. "Não é algo que tem em receitas, você faz conforme achar melhor."

"Então isso é uma daquelas coisas que separa as pessoas talentosas das que não são."

Mami sentiu amargura na conclusão da sua aprendiza, mas ela não procurou um significado por trás daquilo. "Eu diria que é mais tentativa e erro e um pouco de sorte." Ela virou um pote com cuidado, colocando açúcar na clara.

Sasa olhou com curiosidade para aquela quantidade, era mais açúcar do que ela esperava.

"Pronto." Mami guardou o açúcar e retornou ao liquidificador. "Você pode aumentar a potência da batedeira agora."

"Entendi." Sasa girou o seletor de potência, colocando-o no máximo.

Mami arregalou os olhos. "Sa-"

Era tarde demais, assim que a batedeira foi ligada, a clara de ovo respingou para todas as direções, incluindo a face de Sasa. "AIE!"

O mais rápido que pôde, Mami tirou o plug da tomada, fazendo-o desligar.

"Merda!" Recuando, Sasa passou as mãos nos olhos e então pulou de raiva. "Eu não sirvo pra essas coisas, não dá! Dá tudo errado!" Logo, para a sua surpresa, Mami veio ao seu encontro e a segurou.

"Acalme-se. É normal cometer erros e é minha culpa por não dizer o quanto de potência devia colocar."

Sasa não estava prestando atenção, a loira estava muito perto. Foi então que ela viu e sentiu o dedo da outra garota deslizar em sua bochecha.

"Além do mais... Há ainda muita clara na vasilha." Mami lambeu o dedo com a clara parcialmente batida e sorriu. "Doce..."

Sasa ficou sem reação.

Com isso, o sorriso de Mami foi desvanecendo até se tornar uma boca aberta tentando dizer algo. Ela desviou o olhar e, por fim, virou a face. "Eu não devia ter feito isto, desculpe." Limpando o dedo em seu avental, ela alcançou uma toalha e ofereceu para Sasa. "Aqui."

"O-Obrigada." Ela começou a limpar a face, procurando falar algo para quebrar aquele estranho momento, "tomara que não tenha manchado a roupa."

"Não, eu vi, mas um pouco caiu em seu cabelo."

"Ai, não!" Sasa esfregou a toalha vigorosamente e depois tentou arrumar o cabelo usando os dedos como um pente.

Mami já havia preparado a batedeira. "Vamos continuar," ela disse, com um sorriso hesitante.

Sem mais desastres, Sasa observou a clara ganhar volume e ficar esbranquiçada.

Enquanto isso, Mami retirava uma forma redonda do forno, onde havia uma massa assada que ela testou com um palito de dente. Estava no ponto.

Alguns minutos a mais e a batedeira foi desligada. A clara havia adquirido uma textura cremosa, leve, porém firme.

Com pressa, Mami pegou a vasilha e foi derramando o conteúdo dentro do liquidificador, com ajuda de uma colher, até ficar satisfeita.

"Você não vai colocar tudo?" Sasa indagou.

"O resto eu vou usar para o recheio." Depois de adicionar fermento, Mami ligou o liquidificador. Depois ela untou outra forma redonda para receber a massa misturada.

Enquanto Sasa observava. Tudo estava indo mais rápido com o certo silêncio que havia surgido entre as duas.

Mami colocou a forma no forno. "Agora vou preparar a cobertura e o recheio."

Sasa a seguiu, vendo ela, em rápidos movimentos, encher uma panela de água para ferver. Não parecia que haveria mais 'práticas'.

Da geladeira, Mami trouxe um pote transparente contendo uma calda vermelha com pequenos pedaços de fruta.

Sasa as reconheceu. "Cerejas?"

"Uma compota caseira." Mami alcançou a forma que ela havia retirado anteriormente do forno e colocou a massa assada em um prato ornamentado. Aquela era base do bolo, do qual ela espalhou a clara em neve em cima, então as cerejas e outra camada de clara.

"Mami-senpai, a água..."

"Uhum." Ela apagou a chama do fogão e pegou uma pequena bacia metálica e colocou sobre a água quente da panela. Ela picou uma grossa barra de chocolate, que caiu na bacia e logo começou a derreter.

Os cheiros doces das cerejas combinado com o chocolate fizeram Sasa salivar.

Mami mexeu um pouco o chocolate com uma colher antes de dizer, "Vai levar ainda alguns minutos até a massa assar. Nós podemos lavar a louça enquanto isso."

Sasa olhou para pia que estava com pilhas de louça suja. "Nós duas?"

"Eu lavo e você seca." Mami já abria a torneira.

"Ok..." Com má vontade, Sasa pegou a toalha que a outra garota apontou.

A loira lavava com destreza e velocidade. A visitante mal havia pegado a primeira louça para secar, já havia outra no escorredor.

Sasa tentou imitar aquele ritmo, mas a louça em sua mão continuava molhada em certos pontos. No escorredor agora havia cinco. Em uma mistura de desespero e esperteza, ela tentou distrair Mami. "Por que você não tem uma máquina de lavar louça?"

"Boa pergunta."

Mami não havia parado como Sasa esperava, mas ao menos desacelerou.

"Eu acho que a minha mãe nunca se interessou em ter uma." Mami sorriu para si mesma. "Eu e ela lavávamos e secávamos a louça juntas e eram os momentos de longas e boas conversas."

"Legal..." O escorredor já estava quase cheio quando Sasa pegou a segunda louça para secar.

"Você e sua mãe nunca trabalharam juntas na cozinha?"

"Nah, ela sempre está muito ocupada." Sasa deu de ombros.  _Sendo uma preguiçosa inútil._

"Então deveria vir aqui com mais freqüência." Mami viu que não havia mais espaço no escorredor e pegou uma a toalha para ajudar. "Eu posso ensinar algo fácil. Você poderia impressionar os seus pais."

_Mami Tomoe..._

Sasa olhou de relance para a outra garota.

_Você é tão boa em tudo. Eu lhe odeio tanto..._

Então olhou para o fraco reflexo de si na louça, uma mera sombra.

_No entanto, ao mesmo tempo..._

"Como vai a escola?"

Sasa estremeceu com a pergunta de Mami. "Escola?"

"Sim. Você não me falou nada sobre essa escola em Kazamino do qual você foi transferida." Mami sorriu para ela. "Fico feliz que você tenha convencido os seus pais de que não estava gostando de Shirome."

"Ah é, só tinha lixo lá." Notando o que acabara de proferir, Sasa tratou de corrigir. "Exceto você, haha."

"Hmmmm..." Não tão sorridente, Mami voltou focar nas louças. "Está fazendo amigos lá?"

"Na nova escola... é... eu estou me adaptando." Sasa prendeu a respiração e apertou os lábios.

"Bom. Eu gostaria que você mostrasse fotos do lugar algum dia desses..." Mami foi em direção ao forno. "A massa deve estar assada. Vou tirar para deixar esfriar."

As duas continuaram a lidar com as louças por mais alguns minutos. Ainda havia uma pilha na pia quando pararam, do qual Mami tratou de cobrir com uma toalha para não deixar à vista.

A nova peça assada de bolo foi colocada sobre a base e o recheio e então tudo foi coberto pelo chocolate derretido.

"Ainda sobrou um pouco da clara," Sasa comentou.

"Ela vai ser usada." Mami a colocou dentro de um saco com um tubo fino e ofereceu para a aprendiza. "Pode decorar o bolo para mim? É só apertar gentilmente, eu te mostro por onde começar."

"C-Certo."

A decoração do bolo começou em volta da base. Sasa aplicava lentamente a clara em neve, seguindo um padrão de pequenas ondas.

"Você tem jeito para isso."

"Jura? Eu estou tentando fazer que nem um que eu vi em uma propaganda..."

No topo do bolo, Sasa tentou fazer gotas em forma de espiral. Não obteve sucesso, mas Mami compensou isso colocando cerejas sobre elas. O bolo estava finalmente pronto.

Sasa olhou bem de perto. "Oh... Parece coisa de profissional."

Sorrindo de satisfação, Mami levou o bolo até a geladeira. "O chocolate precisa endurecer pouco mais."

Quando notou que no interior da geladeira havia mais bolos, inclusive um cheesecake, Sasa arregalou os olhos. "Você preparou tudo isso para hoje?!"

Mami cruzou os braços, com um sorriso nervoso. "Bem, eu acho que me empolguei."

"Quando você começou?"

"Eu preparei alguns ingredientes ontem, mas comecei a montar bolos quando o Sol nasceu."

Sasa não tinha mais o que dizer. Ela tinha perdido a noção do tempo durante o preparo do bolo, mas já havia passado algumas horas depois do meio dia quando havia chegado ao apartamento.

"Nagisa está demorando." Mami ficou preocupada. "Será que ela ainda está esperando pelo garoto na estação?"

Sasa sorriu. "Ou eles estão aproveitando um tempo a sós."

Um tanto agressivamente, Mami tirou o avental. "Eu vou tomar um banho."

Sasa a seguiu até a sala de estar e a viu se apressando pelo corredor dos quartos. "O que posso fazer?"

"Você pode lavar o resto da louça, eu ficaria agradecida."

"Sem chance que eu vou fazer isso..." Sasa sussurrou para si mesma.

A campainha tocou.

"Ah não! Deve ser a Madoka-san!" Com a toalha e roupas em mãos, Mami correu para o banheiro. "Sasa-san, atenda elas por mim? Há um bule com chá na cozinha."

Sasa rangeu os dentes. "Droga..." Ela foi até entrada e destrancou a porta, mas ao segurar a maçaneta, sentiu a sua mão fraquejar, mesmo sabendo que não tinha escolha.

"Foda-se." Ela abriu de uma vez e se deparou com um garoto loiro magro, de olhos vermelhos ansiosos. Vestia simplesmente uma camisa manga curta alaranjada e calça marrom e estava segurando uma caixa de presente relativamente larga.

"É... É uma honra te ver, Mami Tomoe-sama." Ele se curvou, ofertando a caixa. "Feliz aniversário. Por favor, aceite esse modesto presente."

Nagisa, que estava ao lado da entrada, quase riu. "Não, Aki! Essa é a Sasa-chan, amiga da Mami."

Sasa sorriu, mais devido ao alívio que sentia do que daquela gafe. "Então você é o namorado da Nagisa-chan."

"Bem..." Aki passou a mão na nuca.

Nagisa ficou curiosa. "Mami te contou?"

"Ah sim, ela não quis manter a surpresa." Sasa fez menção para eles entrarem. "É sua casa."

Eles entraram no apartamento. Enquanto removia os calçados, Nagia comentou, "você ficou um dengo nesse avental."

Foi então que Sasa se deu conta. "Ah! Eu já devia ter tirado!"

"Hehehe... Mami fez você trabalhar duro na cozinha, não é?"

"É... Ela está no banho agora."

Eles foram até a sala de estar, com Sasa liderando o casal, pensativa.  _O namorado de Nagisa é um garoto comum, não muito esperto. Não entendo o porquê de Mami ficar tão preocupada com esse relacionamento bobinho._

"Você também é uma feiticeira?"

Ao ouvir a questão do garoto, Sasa se virou com um olhar fixo para ele.

"Aki!" Nagisa puxou o braço dele. "Você não devia perguntar assim! E se ela não fosse uma?"

"D-Desculpe, mas você tinha me dito que haveria outras aqui que nem você e sua tia..."

 _Ele sabe?!_  Aquilo instigou o interesse de Sasa.  _Seria isso? Mami é bem discreta sobre ser uma garota mágica, ela não compartilha nada comigo, mesmo agora ela sabendo que eu sou uma também. Esse garoto ingênuo saber tanto deve incomodar ela. Será que consigo tirar proveito disso?_ Ela sorriu. "Sim, eu sou uma feiticeira, mas não é algo que a gente fica espalhando por aí."

"Foi um acidente," Nagisa disse, sem dar mais detalhes.

"Para mim tanto faz..." Sasa se virou e foi em direção cozinha, com uma maliciosa expressão.  _Vacilona._

Prestando atenção ao som do chuveiro, a garota de longos cabelos brancos sugeriu ao seu namorado, "Vamos sentar perto da mesa, você pode escolher a almofada."

"Ok."

Enquanto isso, Sasa finalmente se desfez do avental.  _Feiticeira... Soa muito melhor. Kyuubey tem um péssimo gosto._  Ela viu o bule com chá que Mami havia mencionado e o casal na sala de estar, com uma idéia em mente.  _Vamos ver se consigo descobrir algo mais antes que aquela deusa venha._

Sasa voltou para sala, sorridente, pegou uma almofada e sentou-se à mesa triangular de vidro, dizendo, "Você demorou bastante, Nagisa-chan, sua tia já estava preocupada. Foi um contratempo?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ou outra coisa?"

Nagisa e Aki trocaram olhares. Ela respondeu, "Ele estava muito nervoso, pois ele quer impressionar a Mami."

O garoto assentiu. "Eu não quero estragar tudo ou ela pode me transformar em um sapo ou algo assim."

Já Nagisa balançou a cabeça. "Eu já lhe disse, ela jamais faria isso."

"É." Sasa abriu um sorriso maior. "Transformar alguém em sapo é algo que bruxas fazem. Feiticeiras fritariam você."

"Sasa-chan!" Nagisa exclamou em tom de reprimenda, "não tente assustá-lo mais com essas brincadeiras. Foi difícil convencer ele a vir..."

O som do chuveiro parou.

"Agora temos que ficar esperando por ela..." Sasa fez uma cara de tédio e suspirou. "Depois que vi tudo o que Mami-senpai preparou, eu fiquei com uma fome."

Nagisa cruzou os braços sobre a barriga. "O mesmo para mim, hehe."

"Seu namorado deve estar também e eu acho que ela ainda vai esperar os outros convidados chegarem," Sasa olhou para um ponto qualquer, ponderando, "é uma pena que não haja nada pra oferecer enquanto isso."

"Na verdade."

Sasa voltou a olhar para ela, aguardando pela resposta esperada.

"Eu sei que Mami preparou um chá." Nagisa consultou Aki, "Você vai querer? Talvez lhe ajude a relaxar."

Ele coçou cabeça. "Ehh... Parece ser uma boa idéia."

"Eu já volto!" Nagisa saiu correndo.

Sasa esperou ela entrar na cozinha, para então fixar o olhar ao garoto que estava no outro lado da mesa.

Aki reagiu com um sorriso, mas suas mãos estavam inquietas.

"Ei," Sasa sussurrou, com um sorriso inocente e se inclinando para ele, "você é um rapaz de sorte. Nagisa-chan é uma graça, não é?"

Aki enrubesceu e baixou a cabeça. "Ela é uma pessoa incrível, não porque de ela ser uma feiticeira. Desde o dia que eu a conheci, pouco a pouco ela foi se tornando especial para mim."

 _Que brega._  Sasa continuou a sorrir. "Ah, mas ela deve ter demonstrado alguns truques mágicos pra você. Eu sei de alguns que ela faz, mas eu sou muito curiosa, você consegue descrever pra mim?"

Aki balançou a cabeça. "Ela não me mostrou nenhum feitiço... Eu não sei se a face dela conta."

Sasa franziu a testa. "A face dela?"

"O que vocês estão conversando?" Nagisa veio com uma bandeja contendo um conjunto para chá.

 _Droga, ela rápida e eficiente que nem a Mami. Eu devia ter colocado o bule em um lugar difícil de ver._  Sasa respondeu, "Seu namorado estava me contando sobre o quão incrível e especial você é."

"Esse é mínimo que ele tem que dizer sobre mim, ou será eu que irei transformá-lo em um sapo," Nagisa disse brincando.

Aki sorriu. "Por favor, seja gentil... hehehe..."

"Mas chega de falar sobre magia, certo?" Nagisa distribuiu o bule, os pires e as xícaras na mesa. "É chá preto, eu não sei se você tem alguma preferência, Aki."

Vendo-a pôr o líquido fumegante em sua xícara, Aki se curvou em agradecimento. "É parecido com café, né? Lá em casa estamos acostumados com-"

Com o súbito silêncio, Nagisa notou que seu namorado estava olhando para outra direção.

Sasa também havia percebido isso e ela ouviu passos.

Mami estava vindo pelo corredor. O cabelo arrumado, com seu costumeiro grande par de cachos. Estava vestindo uma camisa manga longa com botões. O tecido amarelado era visivelmente leve e de qualidade, como era de se esperar da seda pura. A saia sobre a camisa era marrom e longa, abaixo dos joelhos, contratando com um tecido mais pesado. Como detalhe especial, ela usava uma laço rosa como se fosse um cinto, com um glamoroso amarro no lado direito.

Sasa estava mais curiosa do que impressionada.  _Aonde ela vai com essa roupa? Pra uma entrevista de emprego?_

Aki se levantou e rapidamente se aproximou da loira. Em um movimento robótico, de tão bem ensaiado, ele se curvou para ela e ofereceu a caixa.

Mami recuou um pouco com aquela surpresa.

"É uma honra te ver, Mami Tomoe-sama. Feliz aniversário. Por favor, aceite esse modesto presente."

Nagisa se esforçava para não esconder a face.

Já Sasa estava curtindo a vergonha alheia.  _Garoto, você realmente gosta de forçar a barra._

Mami pegou a caixa. "É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Aki Hidaka-san."

"Você é exatamente o que eu imaginava ser."

Mami ficou curiosa.

Ele ergueu um pouco cabeça, olhando para ela. "Alguém de uma beleza estonteante e madura."

Sasa fez uma careta.  _Vixe, você acabou de chamá-la de velhaca._

"Hmmm..." Mami sorriu, acariciando o cabelo um tanto desajustado do menino. "Você não precisa ser tão formal comigo."

Aki se ergueu rapidamente. "Ah... desculpe."

"Não!" Ela gesticulou. "Sem problema."

Nagisa decidiu pôr um fim naquela situação embaraçosa. "Mami, você vai abrir o presente?"

"Ah, sim, sim!" Ela desatou o laço que prendia a tampa. "Vamos ver... oh." De dentro da caixa, ela retirou um xale branco com bordados de flores laranja. "É bonito. O que você acha, Sasa-san?"

"É perfeito!" ela exclamou.  _Para completar o seu visual de vovózinha._

Mami perguntou para Aki, "Foi idéia da Nagisa, não foi?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Um palpite..." Ela trocou olhares com a sua pupila, que respondeu com um sorriso tímido. "Eu estou muito agradecida por esse presente."

Em um exalo de alívio, Aki se curvou mais uma vez antes de retornar para o seu local à mesa.

Mami colocou o presente junto com o outro muito menor na cômoda e depois se sentou em uma almofada. Todos então aproveitaram o chá preparado com carinho.

Sasa era a exceção, em parte, pois a ansiedade incomodava. "Elas realmente vêm?"

Degustando o chá sem pressa, Mami respondeu, "Se aconteceu alguma coisa, Madoka-san ligaria para mim."

Aki perguntou, "Quantas feiticeiras virão?"

Para o incômodo de Nagisa. "Eu disse que chega! Eu não quero ouvir você falando sobre isso."

"Desculpe, eu pensei que aqui eu poderia..." Ele forçou um sorriso, admitindo a culpa. "Eu estou muito curioso e essa seria uma oportunidade... Tipo, na ficção, magia é algo que precisa de muita dedicação e tempo para aprender. Contudo, vocês são jovens, Nagisa tem a minha idade e... é..."

Compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar, Sasa sorriu e semicerrou o olhar. "Você quer aprender magia?"

Ele ficou sem palavras.

"Você quer ser um de nós?"

Nagisa ficou boquiaberta. "Aki..."

Calma e serena, Mami olhou para ele e afirmou, "Você não pode aprender."

Ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. "Entendo... É proibido..."

"Não é isso." Mami fechou os olhos e levou a mão esquerda ao peito. "Não é algo que se aprende. O destino fez cada uma de nós fazer uma escolha e nossa magia é conseqüência disso."

"Ah..." Ele assentiu. "Isso deve ter haver com a lei dos ciclos."

Sasa franziu as sobrancelhas. "Lei dos ciclos?"

"Sim, Sasa-san." Mami sorriu. "Do que ele está falando? Sabe de alguma coisa, Nagisa?"

Ela sorriu também e deu de ombro. "Eu não tenho idéia."

"Haha..." Aki balançou a cabeça. "Entendi..."

Quem não tinha entendido nada era Sasa.  _Que diabos é essa lei dos ciclos? Deve ter relação com aquela deusa. Parece suspeito..._

E a campainha tocou.

"Ah, deve ser elas." Mami se levantou e foi até a entrada.

Quando a porta se abriu, Madoka logo cumprimentou, "Whoa... Mami-san, você está tão chique! Não é, Homura?"

A garota que a acompanhava, com o seu calmo olhar violeta, respondeu, "Tem razão, mas isso não me surpreende."

Madoka estava usando um arco branco em seu longo cabelo rosa. Contudo, diferente de Homura, seu cabelo não era tão liso, o que dava um ar de rebeldia e despojamento. Parecia que Madoka sabia disso, tanto que estava vestindo uma jaqueta jeans aberta sobre uma blusa rosa clara, calça preta e tênis.

Homura mantinha um visual sem surpresas. Um blazer de corte reto branco com bordas pretas e uma vestido de saia justa cinza. A meia calça era preta e sapatos roxos.

E cada uma carregava uma caixa de presente.

"Eu fico lisonjeada." Mami assentiu. "Vamos entrando."

Depois de deixarem os calçados na entrada, elas seguiram a loira até onde estavam os outros.

 _Lá vamos nós._  Sasa tentava conter seu nervosismo.

"Oiii!" Madoka acenou com mão. . "Nagisa-chan! Sasa-chan! Aki-san!"

"Oiii!" Nagisa imitou o cumprimento.

Aki foi mais comedido. "Bom te ver, senpai."

Sasa sorriu, se preocupando em fazê-lo parecer legítimo, porém, ao notar o olhar atento de Homura, ela ergueu mão. "MAAAADOOOKAAA-CHHAAAANNN!"

Mami se assustou com aquele súbito cumprimento.

"Feliz aniversário!" Madoka ofereceu o presente.

"Feliz aniversário." Homura também. "Mami-san."

"Ah..." Retornando a atenção para elas, Mami segurou as duas caixas.

"Nós estávamos pensando em comprar um presente juntas," Madoka comentou, "mas ficamos na dúvida, então cada uma trouxe um."

"Bem, eu não tenho nada contra isso... huhu." Mesmo com as mãos tão ocupadas, Mami conseguiu abrir o presente da Madoka. Era um par de botas de cano longo.

"Você sempre fica elegante neles, hihi."

"Creio que seja verdade. Obrigada." Mami prosseguiu em abrir a caixa de Homura. O conteúdo era algo que ela não esperava, um livro de capa preta, com título escrito com letras douradas.

**Nunca mais**

"Eu li esse livro quando eu estava estudando em Tóquio," Homura disse, abaixando o olhar, "é sobre amizade e reconciliação. Naquela época eu não havia entendido o que estava escrito nele, mas não tenho dúvidas que você irá."

Mami sorriu, sentindo certa ironia naquilo. "Você não tem dúvidas, enquanto eu sinto que estou cheia delas. Tomei decisões que eu mesma não compreendo porquê." Ela fechou caixa. "Muito obrigada. Esse livro pode ajudar." Então ela arregalou os olhos. "Ah! Isso fez me lembrar... Eu sempre esqueço quando vocês me visitam." Com pressa, ela deixou os presentes junto com outros e foi ao quarto.

Para curiosidade de todos, exceto para Nagisa, que agora também se lembrava do que seria.

Mami logo retornou com um caderno. Ele estava muito danificado, com a capa rasgada.

Mesmo assim, Madoka o reconheceu. Em uma mistura de estupefação e alegria, ela se aproximou recebê-lo.

"Eu o encontrei quando estava fazendo faxina de ano novo no apartamento. Ele estava atrás de uma cômoda," Mami falou, olhando por um momento para Aki, "ele deve ter parado ali quando ocorreu aquela grande tempestade na cidade, a janelas daqui haviam quebrado e o vento revirou tudo, mas eu não me lembro de você tê-lo deixado aqui."

"Sim, eu o deixei aqui em um dia em que você não estava..." Madoka folheou as páginas amassadas até encontrar uma série de desenhos. Era Mami, Homura e ela mesma, vestindo os seus respectivos uniformes de garota mágica.

"É por isso que eu soube que o caderno era seu," Mami comentou.

"Hihi..." Madoka ficou vermelha.

"Você... me desenhou?"

Porém ela logo ficou pálida ao ouvir Homura atrás dela. "Sim, mas meus traços nunca foram muito bons."

"O que posso ver é que você caprichou," Homura respondeu.

Mami cruzou os braços, sorrindo e assentido. "Eu me lembro de ter dito mesma coisa."

Madoka abraçou o caderno aberto em seu peito. "Os sentimentos que eu tinha quando fiz isso eu pude senti-los novamente. Eu não sei como expressar a gratidão que estou tendo."

"Huhuhu... Eu acho que saboreando o que preparei para nós já está bom." Mami fez menção que iria até a cozinha. "Não há espaço na mesa para tudo, então vou colocar comida nas bancadas, junto com os pratos e talheres, e vocês se servem lá."

Madoka perguntou, "Você não vai esperar por mais ninguém?"

Mami estava quase certa de quem ela se referia. "Eu recebi uma mensagem da Kyouko ontem. Ela e Miki-san estão perseguindo uma bruxa, mas parece que ela é muito elusiva. Mesmo se elas conseguirem derrotá-la, elas ainda estariam longe de Mitakihara e só poderiam vir semana que vem."

"Estranho..." Madoka pegou o seu  _smartphone._  "Sayaka-chan não me mandou nenhuma mensagem a respeito disso."

"Ela deve estar ocupada atrás dessa bruxa. Se eu estivesse no lugar delas, eu estaria fazendo mesmo." Mami foi para cozinha, seguida por Madoka. "Sasa-san, poderia me ajudar na colocação da comida?"

"Tadah!" Sasa ficou de pé em um pulo. "Eu estou sempre pronta pra ajudar a minha melhor amiga e a amiga próxima da minha melhor amiga!"

Enquanto três deixavam a sala, Homura se virou.

Ela tinha outro objetivo em mente.

Deixando o pires e a xícara vazia sobre a mesa, Aki notou que a garota de longos cabelos negros estava vindo diretamente a ele.

Nagia também estava um tanto surpresa, vendo que ela havia parado na frente dele.

Aki se levantou, sorrindo. "Ahn... Nós não cumprimentamos você." Ele se curvou. "Eu estou honrado em ter sido convidado a essa festa com a sua presença, senpai."

Homura não reagiu, mantendo um olhar impassivo nele.

Aki se ergueu, agora mais preocupado. "T-Talvez você não esteja tão honrada em me ver..."

"Aki Hidaka-san." Homura pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sua voz era fria. "Você está pisando um território perigoso. Esteja certo disso, pois as aparências enganam. Um passo em falso e a sua existência, da sua família e tudo aquilo que você ama, estará ameaçada." Ela então se virou e se afastou.

Catatônico, Aki engoliu seco.

Nagisa tocou a perna dele para chamar a atenção. "Não fique assustado, Homura-chan é assim mesmo. Ela está exagerando um pouco."

Aki olhou para ela com olhos bem abertos. "U-Um... pouco?" Então sentiu uma sombra. "Ah!"

Homura estava novamente na frente dele. "Além disso, eu peço a você que não se torne um garoto mágico."

"Garoto mágico?" Ele franziu a testa. "É... eu já sei disso... nada de magia."

"Se isso fosse possível, eu não permitiria," Nagisa afirmou, "se caso isso acontecesse, eu terminaria com ele no mesmo instante."

O garoto abaixou olhar, segurando suas mãos tensas. "Mesmo se fosse para salvar você?"

"Mesmo assim," Nagisa deu uma resposta seca, consultando a outra garota.

Homura revelou um sutil sorriso.

A voz melodiosa de Mami veio da cozinha. "Venham~ , há comida para todos~!"

E assim se sucedeu. Cada um voltou para sala de estar com um prato com pedaço de bolo e outros quitutes. No caso de Aki, ele trouxe um com  _cheesecake_  por insistência de Nagisa.

Quando Mami estava prestes a sentar à mesa de vidro, Madoka chamou-lhe a atenção, "Espere, nós precisamos cantar os parabéns!"

"Oh, não precisa disso tud-"

Madoka bateu palmas. "Parabéns para você! Nesta data querida~"

E os outros a seguiram a canção, batendo palmas também.

Mami ficou sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo cheia de alegria.

Quando a canção terminou, as palmas ficaram mais intensas. Madoka exclamou, "Parabéns, Mami-san!"

Homura foi mais quieta. "Longa vida para Mami-san."

"Parabéns por mais um ano de vida, minha querida senpai! Hahaa!" Sasa jogou os braços para o alto.  _E agora nós podemos comer, ao menos algo de bom nisso tudo._

Mami passou o dedo nos olhos marejados. "Obrigada a todos vocês."

"Vamos comer!" Nagisa anunciou.

Todos se curvaram para a mesa com a comida e se sentaram para comer.

"Hmmm... Esse cheesecake que você fez está muito bom."

Com um ar de surpresa, Nagisa questionou Aki, "Como sabe que fui eu?"

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. "Você estava tentando esconder isso?"

Ela forçou um sorriso. "Eh... Eu acho que não..."

Madoka comentou, "Esses bolos estão divinos, Mami-san."

A loira respondeu, "Estou feliz em ouvir isso."

"E como você está em Shirome?" Madoka continuou.

Dessa vez, Mami trocou olhares com ela por um breve momento. "Tudo está indo bem. É uma rotina mais estrita, mas eu já me acostumei. As minhas colegas estão compenetradas nos estudos e não há muitas oportunidades para interagir, mas eu creio que seja melhor assim."

"Com certeza é melhor assim." Sasa se intrometeu. "Lá só tem gente da pior espécie."

Nagisa e Aki pararam de comer ao ouvir aquilo.

Um tanto incomodada com jeito que ela falou, Mami suspirou e disse, "Lá há muitas pessoas vindas de famílias importantes e você pode ser julgada por isso."

"Eu sei como é." Homura continuava comendo o seu pedaço de bolo com chocolate e cerejas.

"Isso é terrível!" Nagisa ficou pasma. "Você devia voltar para escola de Mitakihara."

Mami sorriu. "Eu já me acostumei. É como eu disse, há tanto para estudar que não sobra tempo para eles ficarem fazendo isso."

Sasa deu um sorrisinho, vendo a oportunidade sutil de por lenha na fogueira. "Eu cai fora de lá por causa disso. Agora eu estou muito mais feliz estudando em Kazamino."

[ _Você não está estudando em lugar algum._ ]

Reconhecendo a voz, Sasa olhou em um rápido relance para Homura. A garota continuava desfrutando de seu bolo, no entanto Madoka estava olhando para ela, como se também já soubesse.

"Bem..." Sasa continuou sorrindo. "Mas a minha senpai é muito corajosa e ela também tem uma postura de alguém da alta classe... Isso a ajuda a se misturar com os outros estudantes."

"Isso mesmo." Mami assentiu. "Eu até devo dizer que fiquei curiosa com o novo prédio que estão construindo na escola de Mitakihara. Parece que vai haver uma infraestrutura comparável com as escolas de ensino médio em Tóquio, talvez Homura-san possa ter uma idéia melhor desse assunto..."

Notando que fora incluída na conversa, ela respondeu, "Desculpe, não tenho."

"Você vai continuar morando em Mitakihara," Mami comentou, "o lugar onde você morava foi reconstruído e você deixou a casa da Madoka-san recentemente. Quer ajuda em alguma coisa? Talvez na decoração."

"Não, tudo está bem," Homura deu uma resposta, sem trocar olhares.

Mami sorriu educadamente, com um toque de desapontamento. A reaproximação seria um longo caminho.

Depois de terminar de comer, Aki se levantou.

"Oh, você pode se servir mais se quiser," Mami falou.

O garotou hesitou antes de dizer, "Eu preciso ir."

Antes de qualquer pergunta ser feita, Nagisa se levantou. também. "Essa foi a condição que a família dele impôs para ele poder ir sozinho em uma festa com estranhos."

"Eu peço perdão," ele complementou, "mas eles ficaram temerosos quando souberam que Nagisa não tem pais e vive com a tia."

Mami sorriu. "Entendo."

"Talvez eles mudem de idéia se conhecer você pessoalmente."

"Ahn..." Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Nós podemos arranjar isso"

Nagisa disse, "Vamos, antes que eles comecem a ligar."

"Claro."

O casal segurou as mãos e foram até a saída.

Mami viu aquela cena sem piscar os olhos.

Aki acenou para quem ficava. "Tchau! Foi legal em conhecer mais feiticeiras."

Nagisa deu um cutucão nele. "Tchau tchau, logo eu estarei de volta."

"Tchau para vocês!"

Quando a porta se fechou, veio silêncio seguido de uma risadinha.

"Kukufufufu..." Sasa não se conteve. "'Logo eu estarei de volta'."

Mami ficou cabisbaixa. "Ah, nem me fala..."

"Eles formam um casal fofo." Madoka olhou para Homura. "Não acha?"

Ela assentiu lentamente, ponderando, "Eu sinto que há algo entre os dois, algo que eles construíram. Eu acho que vai durar."

"Espero que sim." Mami suspirou. "Eu não quero ver Nagisa devastada e perder a fé no amor. Ela também não estaria perdendo um pouco da humanidade dela?"

"Do que você tá falando?" Sasa fez uma careta e sorriu. "Você está exagerando, senpai~."

A campainha tocou.

Surpreendendo a garota baixinha de cabelos castanhos. "Ela já voltou?"

"Não, Nagisa não usaria a campainha..." Mami se levantou e foi até a porta, sussurrando para si mesma, "Seriam elas? Mas elas me disseram que viriam mais tarde..."

Quando a porta abriu, duas garotas vestindo roupas de viajante anunciaram. "SURPRESA!"

Os olhos de Mami arregalaram-se.

"Bwahahaha! Olha a cara que ela ficou." Kyouko foi logo entrando no apartamento.

"Desculpe, Mami-san, foi idéia dela de mentir pra você. Nós já estamos em Mitakihara desde ontem." Sayaka mostrou uma caixa de bombons. "Feliz aniversário. Eu queria dar algo melhor, mas estamos com o dinheiro curto."

Atônita, Mami recebeu o presente sem dizer nada.

"Eu disse pra Sayaka que não faz sentido comprar um presente pra você com o seu dinheiro, Mami. Heh, ainda mais algo que se dá no dia dos namorados." Kyouko se livrou de seus calçados e olhou para a sua companheira. "Tu vem ou não?"

"Com licença." Sayaka entrou e logo disse, incomodada, "Você nem devia falar nada, já que fica comprando chocolate aqui e acolá. Se a gente tivesse mais dinheiro, daria até pra comprar roupas novas pra hoje, olha como Mami-san está bem vestida."

"Nem vem com essa! Se a gente fosse procurar roupa, enm daria tempo de vir aqui. Você quer experimentar a loja toda!"

Ignorando as duas que estavam se debicando, Mami estava com uma cara de enterro enquanto fechava a porta lentamente.

"Tá brincando né?! Eu me esforço um monte pra convencer você a provar uma peça de roupa e você já quer fugir! Nunca vi alguém ter tanta vergonha... de..." Sayaka, contudo, notou o estado da anfitriã. "Mami-san? Tem algo errado? Você tá pálida."

"Oi?" Mami saiu do transe e começou a mostrar um sorriso tímido. "Não... não... É a surpresa."

"Eu te falei que esse plano iria funcionar, Sayaka." Kyouko então disse para a loira, "a propósito, feliz décimo sexto aniversário."

Mami fechou os olhos. "Décimo sétimo..."

"Eita..." A ruiva mexeu no seu longo rabo de cavalo. "O tempo passou, hein? É por isso que tu tá vestida assim?"

A face de Mami ficou mais tensa. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Haha! Deve ser alguma brincadeira boba." Sayaka empurrou Kyouko para a sala de estar. "Estou ansiosa em ver as outras."

Da mesa, Madoka foi a primeira a cumprimentar, "Sayaka-chan! Kyouko-chan! Eu sabia que vocês viriam."

A garota de cabelos azuis ficou um tanto surpresa, tanto com o visual de sua amiga como a forma que ela havia afirmado. "L-Literalmente? Ou... talvez você ficou desconfiada que eu não mandei uma mensagem."

"Vocês não mudaram muito, depois de todo esse tempo," Homura disse.

"Ah é?" Kyouko deu um sorrisinho. "E você não mudou nada, heh."

Homura sorveu um pouco de chá, a xícara escondendo o seu sorriso.

Sasa se levantou.

Foi então que Sayaka a notou. "Ah, nós temos uma nova garota mágica. Olá..."

Dando um passo para trás, com uma expressão aterrorizada, Sasa proferiu em meio a um arquejo, "A diaba escarlate..."

"Diaba escarlate?" Mami franziu a testa, mas não chegou a questionar mais ao ver Kyouko se aproximar da garota.

A ruiva estava com um sorriso confiante. "Então você é de Kazamino."

Sasa nada disse enquanto buscava se recompor.

"Hummm..." Kyouko a examinou da cabeça aos pés. "Seu nome."

"Sasa Yuuki."

"Sasa, é?" O sorriso dela se foi. "Eu não me lembro de ter cruzado caminho contigo naquela época."

A garota baixinha voltou a ficar tensa. "Eu ouvi histórias sobre você..."

Kyouko fez uma cara de cansada. "Não vai me dizer que você fazia parte daquele grupo de garotas mágicas que viviam me incomodando. Tentando me convidar com baboseiras como 'união faz a força' enquanto brigavam entre si por sementes."

"Eu não era desse grupo." Sasa desviou o olhar. "Elas também ficavam me incomodando."

"Tinha outra garota mágica também. Uma que eu apenas ouvi falar daquele grupo, elas até pediram a minha ajuda. Tch..." Kyouko ficou mais séria. "Parece que essa garota podia controlar bruxas e matava pessoas pra alimentá-las."

Sasa prendeu a respiração.

"O que disse?!" Mami ficou boquiaberta. "H-Havia alguém fazendo isso em Kazamino?"

"Pode apostar que sim." Os olhos vermelhos não escondiam a indignação crescente. "Eu até sei que se deixar os lacaios fazerem vítimas, eles podem virar bruxas e assim você pode conseguir mais sementes, mas tratar bruxas como animais de estimação? Isso é uma puta loucura!"

Sasa tentou sorrir. "Eu... Eu tinha me tornado uma garota mágica recentemente e ouvi sobre ela também. Se metade das histórias for verdade, você teve sorte de não ter ficado no caminho dela."

"Sorte?!" Kyouko ergueu a cabeça e abriu a boca em um riso. "Hah! Se eu a tivesse encontrado, eu teria ganhado na loteria. Eu teria um monte de sementes depois de destruir completamente ela e seus 'bichinhos'."

Ainda mantendo um sorriso, Sasa cerrou os punhos. "Eu não teria tanta certeza."

Kyouko semicerrou o olhar. "É...? O que ti faz pensar assim?"

Sasa desviou os olhos e deu de ombros. "Como eu disse, eu ouvi histórias. Sabe aquele grupo? Elas perderam alguns membros ao tentarem lutar contra essa garota. O que fazia você, uma loba solitária pelo o que eu soube, ter uma chance melhor?"

"Tch, não me compare com aquelas hipócritas." Kyouko então olhou para Madoka. "Ei deusa rosa, você por acaso resgatou essa garota de que tamo falando?"

Ela assentiu. "Sim, eu salvei a vida dela."

 _Se ela contar..._ Sasa cerrou o punho esquerdo ainda mais, pronta para quebrar a janela e fugir.

Kyouko franziu as sobrancelhas em um semblante frustrado e confuso. "Sérião, é difícil de entender."

Madoka juntou as mãos em seu peito e fechou os olhos. "Eu sei o desejo dela e o que a levou a fazê-lo. Ela sentiu que havia uma injustiça em seu mundo e não tentou mudar, não tinha fé nisso, mas tentou compensar de alguma forma."

 _Compensar._  A ansiedade de Sasa em agir desvaneceu.

Esse era o seu desejo. Punir, punir todos que fossem melhores do que ela, para assim ter uma chance na vida, mas isso a fazia ser melhor do que eles? Nunca, nunca teve fé em si mesma. Nunca mudou.

Ela cerrou a mandíbula e fechou os olhos, ou uma eventual lágrima a denunciaria.

"Egoísta ou não, por pior que seja o resultado de um desejo, eu não estou em posição de condená-lo."

"Então tá." Kyouko assentiu e retornou a sua atenção para a outra garota. "Sasa."

Ela abriu olhos lentamente, temendo que eles estivessem avermelhados. "Sim." Então recebeu um tapinha no ombro.

"Bem vinda ao time." Kyouko olhou para trás. "Mami, não dá mais pra chamar de  _Holy Quintet_ , né?"

Ainda um tanto abalada com o assunto anterior, a loira coçou a têmpora. "Bem..."

E Sasa ficou completamente confusa. " _Holy quintet?_ "

"Esquece." Kyouko abriu um sorriso. "Só diz aí se podemos contar contigo."

"Contar comigo?" Sasa balançou cabeça. "Eu não sei, eu sou fraca."

"Besteira, não existem garotas mágicas fracas, só as idiotas e as que não são." Kyouko apontou para a Sayaka. "Tá vendo aquela ali? Ela é uma dessas idiotas."

Sayaka prontamente puxou o rabo de cavalo vermelho. "Ao menos eu amadureci, ao contrário de você!"

"Qual é! Não sabe encarar numa boa?"

"Hmmm..." Vendo as duas se brigando, Sasa saiu. "Eu vou pegar mais bolo."

"Opa, valeu por lembrar disso." Kyouko olhou para mesa. "Onde tá os pratos, Mami?"

"Na cozinha, eu vou prepará-los e trazê-los para vocês duas."

"Obrigada, Mami-san." Sayaka agradeceu.

Assim como Kyouko. "Brigadão!"

Madoka se levantou. "Vocês têm fotos novas para mostrar?"

"Eu acho que tenho algumas." Sayaka soltou Kyouko.

Enquanto as duas velhas amigas começaram a conversar em um canto da sala, a ruiva se jogou no sofá. "Ah... Estranho."

Homura, que ainda estava sentada à mesa, perguntou, "O que foi?"

Kyouko pôs o braço sobre os olhos. "Estou me sentindo em casa."

Homura franziu a testa. "Talvez seja por isso que não esteja agindo com os devidos modos no aniversário da Mami-san."

"'Mami-san'? Hmmm..." Kyouko sorriu. "Nem, ela iria achar que havia algo errado se fosse o contrário."

Sayaka mostrou na tela do  _smartphone_. "Essa é a torre do relógio de Sapporo."

"Ah, a velha Sapporo." A expressão de nostalgia de Madoka passou a ser de curiosidade ao notar como a outra estava olhando para ela.

"Desculpe, haha." Sayaka pôs a mão atrás da cabeça. "Eu já te vi com um cabelo mais longo que isso, mas nunca sem os laços. Até parece que você está tentando copiar o visual de certa pessoa."

"Wehihi." Madoka puxou as madeixas. "O meu cabelo não chega nem perto comparado ao dela. Você também deixou o seu cabelo crescer um pouco."

"Não por que eu quis." Sayaka olhou para garota no sofá. "É porque tem uma pessoa que acha que ir ao cabeleireiro é uma besteira."

Kyouko continuava com o braço sobre os olhos. "Um desperdício de dinheiro, depois fica falando de mim. Por que não o deixa crescer?"

"Por que eu gosto dele assim. O que é difícil para você entender?"

Ignorando a pergunta, Kyouko retrucou, "Todas nós estamos de cabelo longo. Só você aí que tá querendo ser a do contra."

"O quê?" Não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, Sayaka afirmou, "Mami-san também tem cabelo curto."

"Haha, não. Não me insulte com essa. Nunca viu ela de cabelo solto?"

Sayaka ficou emburrada, mas ao ver quem estava voltando, sua face brilhou. "Ah! Yuuki-san tem cabelo curto!"

Sasa parou, tentando entender o que isso significava. "Sim, eu tenho."

Mami também veio, perguntando, "O que voc-"

"Ela não conta," Kyouko disse.

"Como assim?!" Sayaka pôs as mãos na cintura e sorriu, confiante de que tinha a razão. "Não foi você mesma que disse que ela faz parte do nosso time?"

"Recém chegadas não contam."

"Não vem com essa!" Ela vociferou.

Depois de um bocejo, Kyouko falou, "Sayaka, una-se a raça mestra dos cabelos longos."

"Não!"

Mami suspirou e colocou os pratos na mesa, dizendo para Sasa. "Vamos comer..."

Kyouko pulou do sofá direto para a mesa. "Sim, vamos comer!"

Deixada no vácuo, Sayaka rangeu os dentes.

Madoka buscou aliviar a situação. "Ela está brincando."

Ela respirou fundo. "Ela está sendo atrevida demais hoje."

"Deve ser porque ela está muito feliz por estar aqui."

"Eu vou acreditar nisso, ela estava bem ansiosa antes da gente chegar." Sayaka chegou mais perto de Madoka. "Mas, sobre o seu cabelo, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

A garota rosa ergueu as sobrancelhas quando a outra sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Aquela doida não te fez uma lavagem cerebral? Ou, sei lá, tentou arrancar um pedaço de você ou algo assim."

Madoka conteve um riso e balançou a cabeça. "Não, não... Ela está melhor agora. Aliás, eu visitei a casa reconstruída dela. Sabia que ela já fez uma reforma no porão?"

"Legal..." Sayaka franziu a testa um pouco.

"Ela me mostrou. Tem uma cama e cadeiras com bichinhos de pelúcia e ela colocou um papel rosa claro. Ela me disse que fez isso para que eu me sentisse em meu quarto."

Sayaka paralisou, nem sendo capaz de balbuciar uma palavra.

Madoka pôs a mão na boca e ficou vermelha, se esforçando para não rir.

A outra exalou em alívio. "I-Isso não foi engraçado!"

"Eu ouvi 'porão'?" Homura se aproximou.

"Não é nada," Sayaka respondeu prontamente.

No entanto, Homura semicerrou o olhar.

A garota azul ficou toda tensa.

"Sayaka Miki." A voz de Homura foi ficando mais fria e ameaçadora. "Se está planejando seqüestrar Madoka de mim..."

"O QUÊÊÊ?! Bilolou de vez? E Madoka não é su-" Sayaka parou com um ar de surpresa. Homura sorriu, mas seu olhar não continha desdém ou malícia, era simplesmente... normal.

Seus olhos violetas abaixaram. "Ainda é tão fácil de provocar você."

"Homuuu..." Madoka encostou a cabeça no ombro dela. "Você não devia ser tão cruel com ela."

 _O que aconteceu entre essas duas?_  Sayaka bufou e sorriu. "Ok, isso tá ficando ridículo." Ela mostrou as mãos, com os dedos movendo-se freneticamente. "É hora de punir. Hehe."

Madoka arregalou os olhos. "Você não vai fazer..."

"Eu vou! IIAAHH!" Sayaka avançou, tentando alcançar a barriga da outra garota.

"Não!" Madoka evitou e as duas começaram a correr envolta de Homura, que não sabia o que fazer.

Sayaka anunciou com uma voz mais grave. "Sua barriga é minha! Uahahaa..."

Madoka usou Homura como um escudo. "Me proteja!"

"Claro. Miki-san, pareeaaAAHHH!" Homura se contorceu ao receber cutucões na barriga.

"Você também é sensível aqui." Sayaka começou a fazer cócegas. "Encontrei o seu ponto fraco, transferida."

Homura segurou os braços de sua torturadora para impedi-la. "Eu posso agüentar isso." No entanto, outro par de mãos continuou as cócegas.

"Wehihihihi..."

"M-Mado... Ahhh?!" Homura se contorceu novamente. "Haha, não, pare! Ahh!"

Sayaka aproveitou a oportunidade. "Ataque duplo!"

Homura acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e as três garotas foram ao chão. Ela se debatia, usando os braços e as pernas para se proteger, mas as mãos de Sayaka e Madoka sempre conseguiam encontrar uma brecha.

"Cosquinha! Cosquinha! Cosquinha!"

"Hahaha! P-P-Por favor! Haha! P-Pahahra! HahaHA!"

Testemunhando aquela cena inusitada, Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Bando de criançolas..."

Mami optou por apenas sorrir e sorver chá.

Já Sasa via ali uma oportunidade de ouro. Ela sussurrou. "Mami-senpai."

"Hã?"

"Eu me lembrei que tem ônibus partindo para Kazamino logo." Ela se levantou. "Eu quero chegar lá antes do anoitecer, desculpe por não poder ficar mais."

"Ah não! Eu estou muito agradecida pela sua presença." Mami também ficou de pé. "Deixe-me acompanhar você até a saída."

"Ei," Kyouko falou, ainda com resquícios de bolo na boca, "vê se não faz cagada lá em Kazamino, hein?"

"Tohtaahh!" Sasa fez uma pose rápida. "Deixe comigo, Kyouko-senpai~!"

Vendo as duas indo em direção a porta, a ruiva franziu o cenho, dizendo para si mesma, "'Kyouko-senpai'... mas que diabos?"

As cócegas e os risos chegaram ao fim e as garota se levantaram. Homura foi a última, ela ajeitou o blazer e jogou os cabelos para trás, suas mechas abrindo como um leque. "Vocês me pegaram de guarda baixa, mas eu terei a minha vez."

"Hmmm..." Sayaka fechou um olho e deu um sorrisinho. "Eu acho que você vai ter que tentar muitas, muitas, muitas vezes pra conseguir."

Madoka notou que Mami estava voltando. "Aconteceu algo?"

"Eu estava me despedindo de Sasa-san."

Homura olhou para ela e disse com uma súbita frieza, "Ah sim..."

Mami ficou surpresa com aquela reação.

Madoka fez uma cara triste. "Uma pena que não pude me despedir. Eu mal conversei com ela."

"Pois é, eu também," Sayaka concordou, "você realmente consegue ver que ela é uma garota legal."

"E ainda novata." Kyouko sorriu. "Me faz lembrar de alguém."

Sayaka olhou para ela com suspeita, cruzando os braços. "Ah é? E quem seria?"

"Você é legal, não é, Sayaka?" A ruiva deu uma piscadela. "E aí? Vem comer ou não?"

Sayaka foi à mesa, enquanto Madoka e Homura preferiram o sofá.

Kyouko foi e voltou da cozinha, trazendo mais comida em seu prato. "Festas são feitas pra aproveitar, heh."

Mami anunciou, "Ninguém se acanhe de pegar mais."

Entre uma garfada e outra, Sayaka perguntou, "E como está o pessoal da escola? Saotome-sensei continua com as suas mudanças de humor?"

Madoka assentiu, com sorriso de pena, "E solteira também, ehhh... Todos estão estudando bastante para poder entrar no ensino médio."

Homura complementou, "sim, alguns vão deixar a escola. Shizuki-san vai para Tóquio."

"Sim, Madoka conversou comigo sobre isso." Sayaka abriu um grande sorriso. "Eu sabia! Esta cidade não é grande o bastante pra alguém tão esforçada como ela. Haha!"

"Então você também deve saber sobre ele," Homura concluiu.

"Sim, sim..." Sayaka suspirou. "Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por Kyousuke ter ido pra Alemanha pra aperfeiçoar o seu talento. Meu desejo vive através de sua música."

"Talvez nós possamos ir a um concerto dele algum dia," Madoka comentou.

Com um sorriso mais tenro, Sayaka abaixou a cabeça. "Seria um sonho..."

A garota rosa assentiu, afirmando, "Há algo mais que você quer perguntar."

Os olhos de Sayaka se arregalaram tão rápido quanto seu sorriso se desfez.

Mami ficou curiosa e quase perguntou sobre o que se tratava, mas se conteve ao presumir que era algo sensível.

Preocupada, Kyouko alternava entre olhar para Sayaka e olhar para Madoka.

"Eu..." Sayaka quebrou o silêncio. "Eu gostaria de saber... se você... Minha família conversou contigo?"

"Não, mas eu sei que sua mãe continua morando no mesmo lugar," Madoka respondeu, "houve uma notícia local em que parentes seus estavam pressionando a polícia para reabrir a investigação da sua morte como homicídio, apesar de não haver evidências que corroboram essa versão."

"Eu pensei em chegar próximo do condomínio em que eu morava, ao menos ver a fachada, ver as ruas da vizinhança..." Sayaka cobriu a face, sua voz se tornou lamento sussurrante. "Mas eu não posso, pois preciso superar isso. Eu apenas... Eu espero que um dia eles possam superar também..."

Kyouko conversou com Homura, "Ei, sabe aquele cavalo? Eu a batizei com o seu nome."

"GAAH!" Sayaka gritou, erguendo a cabeça, "COMO VOCÊ PODE FALAR ASSIM NA CARUDA?"

Kyouko sorriu, parecia satisfeita com a reação. "Qual o problema? Eu que dei o nome, então, qualquer coisa, ela vai dizer pra mim."

"É verdade?" Homura abaixou o olhar e disse, "você não devia ter feito isso..."

"Eu disse pra você!" Sayaka apontou para Kyouko. "É claro que ela iria odiar!"

Kyouko continuou sorrindo. "Nah, eu conheço essa aí. Ela deve tá querendo dizer que o cavalo não merecia esse nome, que há outros melhores."

Homura franziu a testa. "Na verd-"

"Homura é um nome legal!" Madoka afirmou.

E garota de cabelos negros prontamente assentiu. "Sim, é um bom nome."

"Heh." Kyouko cruzou os braços. "Viu?"

"Ainda é ruim." Sayaka teimava. "Imagina se as duas estiverem juntas e você chamar pelo nome, olha a confusão! Por que não chamá-la de pessêguinha? Muito mais fofo."

"Nada de pêssego!" Kyouko se irritou. "Se não fosse 'Homura', eu iria preferiria dar outro nome a isso, como 'Mami'."

A loira levou a mão à boca. "V-Você cogitou em dar o meu nome ao seu cavalo?"

"Ehrmm..." Sem coragem de olhar para ela, Kyouko falou entre os dentes, "Eu... só estava dizendo..."

"Huhuhu!" Mami ficou feliz. "Você ficou com saudades de mim."

"Veja..." Kyouko puxou o seu rabo de cavalo, titubeando, "é um animal... então eu podia dar um nome de mascote... 'Bebe Dois' talvez..."

"Bebe..." Com isso, Sayaka acabou se lembrando. "Mami-san, onde ela está? No quarto?"

"Então vocês não a viram?" Homura disse.

Kyouko ficou confusa. "Do que tu tá falando?"

Mami explicou, "Ela saiu um pouco antes de vocês chegarem. Nós pensamos que vocês tivessem cruzado caminho com eles."

"'Eles'?" Agora era Sayaka que estava confusa.

O som da maçaneta girando e a porta se abrindo e fechando. Logo Nagisa apareceu na sala e arregalou os olhos. "Hã?! Vocês vieram?"

"Oi, nós fizemos uma surpresa," Sayaka respondeu, "estávamos agora mesmo falando de ti."

"É..." Kyouko ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Onde é que tu tava e com quem?"

"Com quem?! O quê..." Nagisa consultou Mami.

Ela deu um leve sorriso. "Conte para elas."

"Claro..." Nagisa segurou suas mãos inquietas. "Eu estava com o meu namorado."

"Namorado?" Kyouko deu um sorrisinho. "Tu tá precoce, hein? Mas se Mami aprova isso..."

"Deixa disso, Kyouko, é claro que ela está brincando." Sayaka focou em Nagisa. "Você está brincando, né?"

O tom ameaçador, quase desesperador, fez Nagisa engolir seco, mas ela não recuou. "Não, eu realmente tenho um namorado."

Sayaka se levantou de imediato, exclamando, "Você não pode ter um namorado! Imagina se ele descobrir que..."

"Ele já descobriu," Homura disse.

Sayaka se virou para ela, boquiaberta.

"Ele estava aqui antes." Madoka sorria. "Ele nos chama de feiticeiras, é um tanto fofo."

"Ahhh!" Sayaka pôs as mãos à cabeça e a ergueu. "Só eu que continuo sana por aqui?"

"Para como esse drama." Kyouko deu de ombros. "Só na tua cabeça que namorar uma garota mágica é um problema."

"Nós somos mais que garotas mágicas," Sayaka enfatizou, "muito mais."

Nagisa se aproximou dela. "Eu sei disso, ele foi avisado, mas ele me ama. Nós fizemos um compromisso."

"Ainda está errado!" Ela ralhou. "Pois não envolve somente ele, mas todas as pessoas próximas dele."

Homura interviu. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer, mas dificilmente alguém vai acreditar em um menino."

Sayaka ergueu o queixo e a respondeu em um tom rancoroso, "Eu não acredito que ouvi isso vindo de você."

Homura pressionou os lábios.

"Eu estou morta neste mundo." Sayaka bateu forte em seu peito. "E estou me esforçando todo esse tempo pra que continue assim! Porque eu tenho certeza que isso pode sair do controle."

"A humanidade já teve ciência da magia em outras ocasiões."

Todos voltaram sua atenção para a afirmação de Madoka. Ela parecia calma, mas sua voz carregava seriedade. "Nem todas as histórias em que pessoas comuns se envolveram com garotas mágicas e bruxas terminaram em tragédia. Contudo, a preocupação de Sayaka-chan tem fundamento. Quando o conhecimento disseminou, em todas às vezes, as garotas mágicas forma perseguidas pela sociedade." Ela fechou os olhos. "Em todas às vezes, Incubator manipulou a situação para reverter o quadro. Através do esforço conjunto de inúmeras garotas mágicas, com um poderoso feitiço ou um esperançoso desejo, a humanidade nos esqueceu para que pudéssemos sobreviver nas sombras." Ela balançou a cabeça e reabriu os olhos, contendo um breve cintilo dourado. "Eu não irei deixar isso acontecer."

Sayaka exalou, relaxando o corpo. "Madoka... algumas vezes esqueço o que você é agora. Sinto-me aliviada que você sabe o que está em jogo." Então ela sorriu. "Como uma velha amiga, eu confio que irá fazer a coisa certa."

Nagisa viu a garota de cabelos azuis se virar para ela novamente, boa coisa é que não era.

"E ainda tenho algo te perguntar." Sayaka cruzou os braços. "Você ama esse garoto? Ou você desejava ter um relacionamento com ele?"

Nagisa ficou confusa. "Eu o amo, por isso que eu quero estar com ele."

"Você sabe o que ele pensa sobre isso?" Sayaka continuou a inquirir, "depois do namoro vem o noivado e, então, o casamento."

"C-Casamento?" Nagisa abaixou o olhar.

Kyouko fez uma careta. "Sayaka...?"

"Constituir uma família."

Nagisa rangeu os dentes, sussurrando, "Você está falando... de bebês?"

"Sim."

Mami começou a ficar assustada também. "Hmmm, Sayaka-san, não acha que está pensando muito à frente?"

"Estamos falando sobre expectativas," Sayaka argumentou, "enquanto Nagisa sabe que Madoka veio a esse mundo para cumprir uma missão e a gente foi convidada para acompanhá-la de bom grado. Quando isso acabar, nós voltaremos para a Lei dos Ciclos."

"Mas..." Nagisa olhou para ela. "Isso ainda vai levar um tempo, né? Há muitas garotas mágicas para salvar..."

Madoka falou, "Agora mesmo, há garotas de minha confiança espalhando a esperança que originou de meu desejo, mas é natural que haja algum ceticismo e resistência. Está progredindo bem, mas eu não posso dar um prazo."

"Tanto faz, a questão é que não pertencemos a esse lugar." Sayaka balançou a cabeça lentamente, com uma expressão de alguém que implorava que a entendessem. "Algum dia, por algum motivo, nós teremos que ir pra outro lugar e você, Nagisa, terá que deixá-lo. Quanto mais tempo esse relacionamento durar, e quanto mais próximo vocês dois estiverem, mais doloroso será pra ele. Esse será o seu amor?"

"Nagisa," Mami chamou a atenção, "Sayaka-san tem razão. Eu sei que você gosta dele, mas ao menos você precisa avisá-lo disso de alguma forma, sem dar muitos detalhes."

Nagisa não sabia onde por a face, segurando com força a saia de seu vestido. "Eu... Eu vou pensar nisso."

Sayaka coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e suspirou. "Ai, Ai... Agora é contigo, Mami-san."

Kyouko se levantou. "Estou cansada com todo esse papo sério, isso aqui é uma festa ou o quê?" Ela bateu palmas, cobrando. "Ei! Ei! Vamos nos divertir!"

"Oh..." Mami ponderou, "Nós podemos jogar cartas."

"Qual éééé..." A ruiva revirou os olhos, mas então eles se arregalaram em júbilo. "Já sei! Tu tem aquele karaokê, né?"

"Hã? Mami tem um karaokê?" Nagisa ficou boquiaberta.

A loira respondeu, "É do tempo que eu era criança. Está guardado em uma caixa, é tão velho... Eu não tenho certeza se funciona."

"Claro que funfa!" Kyouko apontou para si e para Mami. "Eu e você passávamos a tarde cantando juntas, não se lembra?"

"Quuêêê?!" Agora Sayaka é que estava boquiaberta. "Vocês faziam duetos?"

"Certeza que fazíamos, heh." Kyouko estufou o peito.

Mami enrubesceu, murmurando enquanto ajustava a franja, "Você não precisa contar tudo..."

Homura deixou o sofá. "Essa idéia parece boa para mim."

Madoka também. "Mami-san, você precisa de ajuda?"

"Ora, ora!" Mami sorriu. "Vejo que está decidido."

O Sol ameaçava ficar atrás dos grandes edifícios da paisagem urbana de Mitakihara, enquanto as garotas começaram a instalar o equipamento.

"Nossa, quanto pó. É sério que isso funciona?"

"Qual é, Sayaka, não vem rogar praga não!"

A sala ganhava os tons laranja do entardecer e o trabalho revelava ser mais oneroso do que o esperado.

"Ei Mami, tenta esse outro plug."

"Não, eu tenho certeza que é esse, só está um pouco enferrujado..."

No fim, as caixas de som zumbiram e uma lista com títulos de canções apareceu na tela, anunciando que elas tinham conseguido.

"Ufa..." Mami segurou o microfone. "Como vai ser?"

Kyouko deu a idéia. "Vamos começar com um aquecimento, cada uma escolhe a música que vai cantar. Tu primeiro, afinal hoje é seu dia."

"Ok." Ela deu uma piscadela.

As garotas sentaram nas almofadas no chão enquanto Mami escolhia a música. Na tela surgiu um clipe de belas paisagens e legendas da letra. Com a melodia se iniciando, ela deu batidinhas no microfone e respirou fundo. "Tomara que eu não esteja enferrujada demais."

A canção era um tradicional j-pop e parecia ter sido feita para a voz de Mami.

"Meu amor, não perca a sua cabeeeçaaaaaa~!"

A platéia acompanhou o ritmo animado batendo palmas, até o final, onde as palmas se intensificarão.

Mami pressionou o microfone contra peito, satisfeita coma performance e ansiosa pela nota que apareceria na tela.

**96**

"Como era de se esperar de Mami-san." Sayaka continuou batendo palmas quando os outros já haviam parado. "Você podia muito bem ser um ídolo pop."

"Seja modesta." Mami abriu um grande sorriso. "Quem vai ser a próxima?"

"Deixa eu." Madoka se levantou. "Eu vi uma música na lista que eu me lembro bem."

Mami foi sentar e Madoka começou a cantar. A canção era lenta e alegre, mas letra era sobre saudades e despedidas, com a voz gentil da cantora, formava uma mistura única.

"Eu digo que nós nos iremos no encontrar novamente, mas é uma mentira e com o meu sorriso de sempre, eu digo 'Vejo você amanhã'."

Todos permaneceram quietos, mas quando a canção terminou, as palmas vieram antes da nota.

**88**

Homura não escondeu o sorriso. "Você canta muito bem."

"Minha esposinha arrasou!" Sayaka foi pegar o microfone. "Assim você me inspira."

"Hihi, vai lá!"

Sayaka colocou uma música com uma batida mais intensa. A maioria da letra era composta de fonemas sem um significado além do som que produziam, mas a garota entoava as partes restantes como se fosse uma piada.

"TA PA PA RA PA PA RA TIM BUMMMM! Mochi mochi, quem ligou pra mim?"

Quando chegou ao fim, as garotas começaram a bater palmas, mas sem muita intensidade.

Sayaka aguardava pelo resultado. "Haha! Valeu pessoal, quase fiquei sem fôlego, mas eu tenho certeza que dei o meu..."

**72**

"... melhor." O sorriso dela congelou enquanto os seus olhos não acreditavam no que estavam vendo.

Madoka disse, "Essa ainda é uma boa nota."

"Hein?" Sayaka não sabia o que fazer ou para onde ir. "Ah... Hahaha! Claro! Claro! É muito boa." Então ela viu Nagisa se levantar.

Ela parecia bastante nervosa. "Vamos acabar logo com isso."

"Boa sorte!" Sayaka entregou o microfone e foi sentar próximo da Madoka, sussurrando, "eu só achei que eu iria melhor. Eu tenho um bom ouvido para música."

Homura acabou ouvindo aquilo e fez um comentário, "Boca não é ouvido."

"Você tá dizendo que eu canto mal?" Sayaka abaixou as sobrancelhas.

Madoka gesticulou pedindo calma. "Não, não! Você canta bem. Hihi."

Nagisa percorreu a lista de músicas, desapontada. "Não tem nenhuma que eu conheço."

"Porque elas são antigas." Mami foi ajudar. "Me deixa selecionar uma fácil para você."

Ainda que pudesse ser fácil, Nagisa não tinha nenhuma intimidade com aquela canção de ritmo alegre. Ela simplesmente leu as legendas conforme elas apareciam.

"A linda rosa juvenil vivia alegre em seu lar... Um dia veio uma bruxa má, muito má, que adormeceu a rosa assim, bem assim..."

A música era curta e logo elas começaram a bater palmas, especialmente Mami.

**79**

Nenhum sorriso conseguia cobrir a cara de enterro da Sayaka.

Nem Nagisa estava feliz, fazendo beiço. "Essa era muito infantil..."

"Ok, chega desse amadorismo." Kyouko se levantou. "Hora de elevar esse nível, heh."

As garotas ficaram aguardando o que parecia ser um ritual. Kyouko checou cada botão do dispositivo e deu longo assopro no microfone. Quando finalmente escolheu a canção, ela fez uma pose, olhando para a platéia.

Sayaka perguntou, "Você não vai olhar pras leg-"

Um longo e grave som sintético era o início da música e Kyouko começou dançar com energia.

Mami ficou completamente vermelha e escondeu a face. "Por que ela tinha que escolher justo essa?"

Sayaka nem piscava, mesmerizada com balançar dos quadris e do rabo de cavalo vermelho.

Kyouko segurava o microfone firmemente, próximo à boca, enquanto colocava força na voz.

"Rebola, rebola, VAI! Requebra, requebra, VAI! Eu tô na night, night, night, night!"

A intensidade foi o início ao fim, onde então Kyouko parou em outra pose poderosa.

Não houve palmas, mas não porque a performance havia sido ruim.

De olhos bem arregalados, Nagisa balbuciou, "E-E-Ela é incrível..."

**100**

Kyouko olhou apenas de relance para a nota na tela, como se já soubesse, enquanto girava o microfone em sua mão. "É assim que se faz..." Ela levou alguns momentos para notar Homura em pé ao lado dela. "Ah é, tem tu ainda... Quer algumas dicas?"

"Não, obrigada." Ela pegou o microfone e foi selecionar a música.

Antes que Kyouko pudesse terminar de sentar, a melodia já se iniciara, lenta com som de vento ao fundo. Homura ficou de pés juntos e segurando o microfone com as duas mãos na altura do peito, como se fosse um buquê de flores. Ela fitou uma pessoa.

Madoka fez uma tímida torcida.

Homura sorriu brevemente e fechou os olhos, respirou fundo antes de cantar as primeiras palavras e não parou mais. A letra era triste e cada sentença ela evoluía mais e mais ao desespero.

"Sob um céu cinza escuro, meu sacrifício não fora o bastante..."

Isso também podia ser visto nas expressões cada vez mais tensas da cantora.

"O mundo se levanta, mas eu continuo andando, dependendo apenas da minha vontade."

Kyouko fez uma cara de cansada. "Chato..."

"Shh!" Mami pediu por silêncio, enquanto seu peito arfava com o peso daquela canção.

Um bater de palmas foi o último som da música antes do silêncio. Homura reabriu os olhos e jogou o cabelo para trás.

As garotas bateram palmas, mas mais por hábito. Elas não tinham idéia do que opinar, com sentimentos misturados entre a qualidade da performance e o depressivo ar que se instaurou.

A tela, inexoravelmente, revelou a nota.

**104**

"CUMÉQUIÉ?!" Em um pulo, Kyouko avançou em direção a Homura. "Essa pontuação é impossível, você trapaceou!"

"Não, como eu faria isso?"

"Tu usou magia."

Mantendo um semblante calmo, Homura balançou a cabeça. "Vocês teriam sentido isso."

Já Kyouko continuava vociferando, "Tu deve ter parado o tempo ou algo assim."

Homura quase sorriu. "Alguém teria notado."

"Besteira!"

Mami decidiu intervir, dizendo, "Admita Kyouko, ela foi muito bem, a voz dela mexeu comigo. E eu não tenho certeza se 100 é a nota máxima ou talvez seja um defeito."

"Tá certo..." Kyouko olhou para Nagisa. "Ei queijinho, escolhe uma música da lista, qualquer uma."

"Por quê?"

"Homura e eu vamos cantar ela e ver quem se sai melhor." Kyouko aproximou seu rosto ao da sua adversária, com um sorrisinho. "Vamo resolver essa parada."

Sem dar muita consideração, Homura respondeu, "Se você quer..."

"Eu quero participar também." Sayaka chegou até elas.

Kyouko nem sequer olhou. "Ninguém tá afim de ouvir a sua voz de gralha não."

"Ah é?! Me dá isso aqui!" Sayaka arrancou o microfone das mãos de Homura.

"Ei!" Kyouko a agarrou e tentou pegar o microfone de volta.

Sayaka esticou o braço e a impediu de alcançar o objeto. "Era um aquecimento, né? Agora vou mostrar que sei cantar."

"Droga, isso aqui é entre mim e Homura!"

"Pessoal?" Madoka franziu a testa. "Desde quando isso passou a ser uma competição?"

Homura foi pegar outro microfone. "Por que não cantamos uma música jun-"

"Ah não, tu não vai fugir da raia agora." Kyouko se esticou toda e conseguiu segurar a garota de cabelos negros pelo blazer.

"Parem!" Nagisa anunciou em desespero, "Mami está chorando!"

"Quê..." Kyouko e as outras olharam para ela.

Pega em flagrante, a loira rapidamente secava as lágrimas em seus pômulos.

Sayaka foi a primeira a falar, passando a mão no pescoço, "Desculpe... A gente tá arruinando o seu aniversário..."

"Não..." Mami mostrou um grande sorriso, enquanto havia ainda gotículas presas em seus cílios. "Eu não estou exatamente triste."

Aquilo capturou a curiosidade até mesmo de Homura.

"Eu estava pensando... Se eu pudesse fazer um novo pedido, eu desejaria que nossas brigas sempre fossem assim."

Com certa surpresa, com certa comoção, Kyouko sorriu. "Eu diria pra tu ir em frente com isso. Alguém aí se lembra se nos nossos passados houve alguma vez que a gente se deu bem?"

"Dentro da gema da alma da Homura conta?" Sayaka disse, olhando para a garota de cabelos negros.

"Foi um longo caminho..." Homura virou a face, olhando para a cidade através da janela, baixando a sua voz. "Vocês duas... Irão deixar Mitakihara novamente? Para onde vão?"

"Hein?" Kyouko não esperava tal pergunta vindo dela. "A gente tem algumas cidades aqui e ali pra visitar..."

"A verdade é que não sabemos pra onde vamos, nós já visitamos quase tudo, ainda há algumas vilas pequenas que estavam fora da rota... mas faz tempo que encontramos alguma bruxa ou uma garota mágica nova," Sayaka respondeu, consultando Madoka, "e eu não acho que nós podemos ser úteis fora do Japão."

Isso incomodou a ruiva. "Tch... Tu não consegue ficar quieta."

Sayaka ignorou, continuando, "Eu até comentei com a Kyouko sobre voltarmos pra Lei dos Ciclos, mas ela não quer."

Kyouko pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e ergueu o queixo. "Eu que não quero viver em um lugar sem comida de verdade."

"Se vocês precisam de um lugar para ficar..." Mami sorriu.

Kyouko foi rápida em dizer, "Não!"

"Nem pensar!" Sayaka também. "Nós já estamos abusando demais do seu dinheiro e tem a vizinhança também. Eles vão achar estranho e podem até me reconhecer."

"Vocês podem ficar na minha casa."

"Hein?!" Kyouko pôs a mão na testa da Homura. "Tu tá bem?"

Ela afastou a mão. "Vocês têm um problema e eu estou oferecendo uma solução. A parte antiga da cidade foi reconstruída, mas a maioria dos residentes se mudou, o lugar está deserto. Há muitos cômodos vazios em minha casa que eu não tenho uso."

"É..." Sayaka assentiu. "Parece bom."

"Quê? Tu tá aceitando a idéia?" Kyouko abriu os braços. "Esqueceu que a gente tem uma ÉGUA?"

Madoka perguntou, "Onde a deixaram?"

"No estacionamento do albergue onde estamos hospedadas," Sayaka disse, sorrindo e dando de ombros, "Kyouko colocou um feitiço e se alguém ver, vai encontrar apenas uma motocicleta ali."

Kyouko complementou, "Eu nem sei se precisa disso tudo, a gente faz por precaução."

"Por que diz isso?" Homura inquiriu.

"Tem gente que já viu ela, mas eles não se importaram, eu diria até que ficaram encantadas, como mariposas às chamas..." Ela fez uma cara de indiferente, checando o laço negro em seu cabelo. "É, é um belo animal, mas eu não entendo, não importo muito com ela."

"Ah sim," com ironia, Sayaka concordou, "não se importa muito."

"Não complica!" Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Não dá! Não tem como manter um animal daquele tamanho dentro de uma casa."

Homura ponderou, "Eu posso gerar uma barreira para expandir o interior da casa e assim ter um espaço apropriado."

Kyouko ficou de boca aberta. "Sério que tu consegue fazer isso?"

"Não seria novidade para mim."

Aquilo fez Kyouko se lembrar de outro problema, um muito pior. "E as suas crianças?"

Homura buscou manter-se impassiva, mas suas sobrancelhas lhe traíram. Ela avaliou por um momento antes de responder, "Não são uma ameaça para vocês. Eu estou mantendo elas na linha." Então, de repente, Sayaka entrelaçou o braço com o dela, fazendo Homura estranhar.

"E Sayaka-chan com Homura-chan vão manter você na linha também, Kyouko!" Sayaka anunciou, "é hora de você assumir responsabilidades e encontrar um trabalho."

"HEEEEIINNN?!" Kyouko apontou para a própria testa. "Você cantou tão mal que derreteu os teus miolos."

Sayaka retrucou, "Nós não vamos ficar nesse mundo sem fazer nada! Nós temos um débito com Mami-san e vamos pagar."

"Não seja ridícula! Olha a nossa idade, não temos educação." Kyouko abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Só há um trabalho pra gente..."

"Doces!" Nagisa pulou, excitada. "Vocês vão fazer doces e bolos!"

Deixando Kyouko confusa. "O que tu tá falando?"

"Ela quer criar uma confeitaria," Mami explicou.

Nagisa assentiu. "Eu aprendi muito com a Mami, mas ela não tem tempo para ajudar. Eu ia começar fazer e vender aqui na vizinhança, mas com vocês isso muda tudo."

"Hehehe." Sayaka ficou encabulada. "Eu sei cozinhar algumas gororobas, mas não sei fazer bolos. Se tiverem paciência para nos ensinar..."

Homura concluiu, "Parece que terei que expandir mais."

Kyouko não estava acreditando. "Vocês tão de sacanagem, né? Trabalhar pra uma criança?"

"Trabalhar com comida real, Kyouko." Sayaka ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Ou podemos voltar pra Lei dos Ciclos."

Ela virou a cara, mordiscando os lábios.

"Sua escolha."

Kyouko abaixou a cabeça, com uma respiração tensa, e então proferiu, "Eu topo..."

"Olá?" Sayaka se inclinou, colocando a mão na orelha. "Eu não ouvi direito."

"Eu topo se você deixar o seu cabelo crescer!"

"Fechado."

Kyouko olhou para Sayaka com olhos bem grandes. "Quê?! Droga, eu achei que tu ia dizer não."

"Haha! Você não pode desfazer um contrato com a Sayaka-chan!" Com uma pose de vitória, a garota de cabelos azuis deu a ordem. "Agora, Mami-san, prepara um avental pra ela."

Surpresa, a loira inclinou a cabeça. "Sob medida?"

"E-Ei, não temos assuntos mais importantes pra tratar não?" A ruiva recuou. "Eu sei me virar muito bem sem avental."

"Mas eu PRECISO ver." Sayaka escancarou um sorriso.

Madoka comentou, "Kyouko-chan deve ficar meiga em um avental."

"Ei! Pode parar com essas idéias."

Homura, com uma voz monótona, disse, "Mami-san, prepare o avental."

"O meu tem queijos estampados." Nagisa deu uma piscadela. "Você gosta de maçãs, certo?"

"Qual é pessoal..." Kyouko estava pronta para lutar por sua dignidade. "Isso já tá parecendo uma conspiração."

"Huhu." Mami balançou a cabeça, desaprovando a si mesma por estar tão entretida com aquilo.

A campainha tocou.

Mesmo se fosse falso, Mami sentiu seu coração apertar.

"Outra convidada?" Sayaka ficou desapontada. "Ahh... Vamos ter que deixar o avental pra depois."

Kyouko respirou aliviada, mas estava curiosa. "Mas só agora? Tem outra kouhai que você não nos contou, Mami?"

"Eu... irei checar." Ela foi até a porta, tentando manter um sorriso no caminho. Mami não queria que ninguém desconfiasse, pois sabia exatamente quem estava lá fora. Ela abriu um pouco a porta e, ao espiar, olhos verde oliva já estavam lhe esperando.

Oriko vestia algo similar as roupas de Mami, talvez similar demais, exceto que sua camisa era branca e a saia cinza escuro, com um cinto de tom índigo, a mesma cor do laço que prendia o seu longo rabo de cavalo e da grande bolsa de couro, que parecia ser muito cara, assim como par de saltos cinza.

Kirika estava com ela e vestia algo, por assim dizer, assíncrono. Sua camisa preta estava desabotoada na gola e a metade esquerda estava dentro da saia enquanto a outra metade estava fora. A saia era lilás e com um corte diagonal, sendo que o lado esquerdo era curto, deixando a coxa exposta, ficando longo no direito, até a canela. Para não deixar a perna esquerda tão a amostra, ela estava usando uma meia longa listrada nas cores preto e roxo. Ao menos, ela realmente estava usando um par de sapatos preto. A camisa era de manga comprida, mas ela puxou as mangas até o cotovelo e em seu antebraço havia uma variedade de pulseiras de plásticos, com diferentes cores e faces bonitinhas de animais.

Contudo, o que realmente chamou a atenção de Mami foi a garotinha que estava na frente das duas, com luvas e moletom verde com capuz. Ela estava de cabeça baixa e não era possível ver a face devido a uma máscara de tecido.

Com um educado sorriso, Oriko cumprimentou, "Olá, Tomoe-san."

Com um semblante de preocupação, Mami abriu um pouco mais porta para poder sair do apartamento e a fechou, segurando a maçaneta.

Kirika fez um cara de desapontamento, assentindo como se já soubesse. "Amorzão, nós não somos bem vindas."

"Não, eu não voltei atrás no meu convite, mas..." Mami hesitou sobre como dizer.

Uma voz importuna veio através da porta. "Oi, Mami! Onde tu tá? Quem tá aí?"

Agora ela não tinha mais escolha. "Kyouko está aqui. Eu não estava esperando ela vir hoje, como te disse, mas ela fez uma surpresa. Então..."

"Kyouko-neechan."

Mami prendeu a respiração, aquela voz suave, quase inaudível, era de Yuma, ela pode reconhecer apesar de tudo. Um júbilo preencheu o seu peito e ela olhou para baixo.

Yuma havia levantando a cabeça. Ainda havia muitas pedras de jade, mas eram discerníveis os trechos de pele pálida entre elas e flexível o bastante para demonstrar alguma expressão. Os olhos estavam normais, exceto as irises que tinham um aspecto vítreo, como um par de jóias esmeralda.

Mami sorriu para ela, houve um grande progresso, mas Yuma havia abaixado cabeça novamente.

Oriko falou, "Deixe-nos entrar, eu falo com ela."

"Não, isso não vai funcionar." Mami buscou conter certa urgência, alguém poderia vir até a qualquer momento. "Ela não vai te ouvir, você sabe disso."

"Sim, nós duas sabemos com quem estamos lidando. Não me subestime." Olhar de Oriko se tornou penetrante. "Eu não gostaria de desperdiçar o tempo usado para vir até aqui." [ _Já que essa é a primeira que vez que eu consegui convencer Yuma a sair de casa._ ]

Mami estremeceu.

Kirika cruzou os braços. "É, nós até trouxemos o nosso amorzinho, você vai nos mandar embora?"

A anfitriã continuava relutante.

"Se há alguma animosidade entre mim e ela, eu prefiro lidar com isso agora," Oriko insistiu, "eu não aprecio surpresas."

Esse não era o plano de Mami, ainda mais sabendo que Yuma estava ficando melhor. Talvez fosse possível esperar até que ela ficasse normal e Kyouko não precisaria saber. Contudo, ela não tinha controle sobre Kyouko, ela já estava na cidade há dias sem que ela soubesse, nada impede que ela resolva visitar onde Oriko vive. Suspirando, Mami abriu a porta. "Eu falo com ela primeiro."

"Eu fico muito agradecida." Oriko e as outras foram entrando. "Ah, e você está linda nessa roupa. Feliz aniversário."

Mami apenas assentiu. Enquanto elas deixavam os calçados, ela fechou a porta e se apressou para chegar até a sala de estar.

Todos estavam lá ainda, mas Kyouko já havia dado espiada para ver quem havia chegado. Como esperado, ela estava surpresa e nem um pouco feliz. "Por que essas duas tão aqui?"

Mami procurou ficar entre ela e as recém chegadas, dizendo firmemente, "Elas são minhas convidadas, por favor, trate-as bem."

Kyouko franziu as sobrancelhas. "Depois de tudo o que elas fizeram?"

"Eu sei e elas aprenderam com isso. Todas nós aprendemos com os nossos erros." Mami pôs a mão no peito. "Por isso que eu decidi dar uma chance de reaproximação para elas."

"Esse teu coração mole..." A ira de Kyouko ficava mais evidente. "Não tem nada de bom nessas daí! Elas vão nos trair no momento que elas acharem que isso é a coisa certa a fazer. Sa... cou?"

Mami notou que a outra não estava mais olhando para ela. Ela olhou para trás, confirmando que atenção havia voltado para Yuma. "Eu... Eu preciso explic- kyaaah!"

Kyouko esbarrou em Mami enquanto foi direto até a criança.

Deixando Nagisa assustada. "Mami?!"

E Sayaka no mínimo preocupada. "O que tá fazendo?"

Madoka e Homura permaneciam em silêncio, observando atentamente.

Com o instinto protetor a flor da pele, Kirika tentou puxar Yuma para ficar atrás dela, mas Oriko segurou seu braço antes. Seu grande amor parecia estar bem calma.

Agora mais perto, Kyouko pôde constatar que havia algo de muito errado, a aparência doente de Yuma lhe trouxe um longo calafrio na espinha, uma sensação de repulsa e medo. Ela puxou o capuz.

Mami já havia se recuperado, mas ela ficou paralisada ao ver aquilo.

Tufos de cabelo verde despontavam das rachaduras do escalpo de jade. Kyouko passou a mão, sentindo a superfície áspera e dura.

Yuma abaixou a cabeça ainda mais.

Em um surto de raiva, Kyouko arrancou a máscara e recuou, levando a mão à boca.

Sayaka arregalou os olhos.

Triste com o que via, Nagisa desviou o olhar e a face.

Mami engoliu seco, certa de que tinha sido otimista demais.

Do nariz para baixo não havia um sinal de pele, apenas jade na face deformada de Yuma. Sua boca era mais uma rachadura que havia sido entalhada.

Sem palavras, com a respiração pesada, Kyouko olhou para a única pessoa que podia ser responsável por aquilo.

Oriko permanecia calma, com as pálpebras ligeiramente baixas, no que parecia ser uma expressão de desaprovação do comportamento da ruiva.

Aquilo foi um estopim para a tensão em seu corpo crescer e seus punhos cerrarem. Contudo, Kyouko foi puxada pelo ombro.

"Por favor, me escute," Mami pediu.

Kyouko tentou se desvencilhar, mas a outra segurou ambos os ombros com força.

A loira esboçou um sorriso desesperado. "Ela está melhorando, ok? Ela está melhor do que antes..."

Ela rangeu os dentes e puxou violentamente os braços que a seguravam.

"Ah!" Mami deu um passo para trás.

"Tu sabia disso?!"

Com aquela revelação, Sayaka compreendeu do porquê de Homura e Madoka estarem tão quietas. "Vocês também?"

A garota de longos cabelos negros assentiu com desgosto, se lembrando daquela noite gelada. "Eu estava lá quando ela se transformou."

"Uma experiência dura para alguém com a idade dela," Madoka lamentou, "e eu não pude ajudar mais do que gostaria. Uma alma tão intensa de um coração solitário."

Kyouko estava tremendo. "Há quanto tempo? Tu escondeu isso de mim..."

"Porque eu tinha medo de como você ia reagir!" Mami exclamou em tom de choro.

"Tch..." Abaixando olhar, ela deixou aquelas palavras se enterrarem profundamente em seu ser, buscando não um melhor entendimento, mas uma mudança. Contudo, nada mudou ao olhar de relance para Oriko. "É... Tu tem razão..."

Através de uma luz vermelha decisiva, Kyouko adquiriu suas vestimentas de garota mágica.

"Ah, isso é mal." Sayaka foi alcançá-la. "Kyoukooo!"

A garota mágica vermelha dava os seus primeiros passos para satisfazer a sua ira quando Mami tentou segurá-la novamente. "Não faça isso! Pense na Yu-KYYAAAHH!"

Kyouko a agarrou e jogou para trás com grande força.

"Agh!" Sayaka acabou sendo atingida pelo corpo de Mami e as duas caíram no chão.

"Eu tô pensando..." E Kyouko continuou andando.

Após ter sido envelopada por um flash lilás, Kirika com suas roupas mágicas e tapa-olho se colocou no caminho. "Onde você está indo, cabeça quenteeeEEEHH?!"

Oriko a empurrou para longe, a derrubando.

Kyouko pôs os braços à frente e invocou a sua lança na posição horizontal.

Oriko segurou o bastão da lança, mas não conseguiu resistir a fúria dominante e foi sendo empurrada atrás até atingir a parede. "Ghk!" O bastão pressionou contra o seu pescoço e queixo enquanto os seus pés deixavam o chão.

Kyouko rangeu os dentes enquanto a raiva criava marcas em sua face.

Apesar daquilo, e da nada confortável posição, Oriko fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso. [ _Sinto muito, eu não tenho mais uma gema da alma para te dar._ ]

"Sem problema, seu corpo serve." Kyouko então ficou surpresa, pois as cores da parede mudaram para tons mortos. Nesse momento também ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Homura estava ao lado dela, segurando em sua outra mão uma ampulheta negra deitada.

Kyouko não ficou prestando muita atenção nela. "O que tu quer? Um pedaço dela?"

"Olhe envolta."

A demanda fria já dava a Kyouko a idéia de onde Homura queria chegar, mas ela obedeceu mesmo assim.

Primeiro ela viu Yuma, do qual continuava na mesma posição, um semblante apático com tudo o que estava ocorrendo. Kirika estava se levantando com urgência, com o olho que podia-se ver bem arregalado. Sayaka já estava de pé enquanto Mami estava sendo acudida por Nagisa. A loira estava estendendo o braço em direção ela, certamente para invocar laços, era bom estar preparada. Madoka continuava sentada na almofada... e seus olhos se moveram?

"Eu pensei que fosse melhor que isso," Homura falou.

Kyouko olhou para ela. "Vocês todas esconderam isso de mim."

"E você acabou de justificar o que nós fizemos." A aspereza na voz de Homura demonstrava em qual ponto estava a sua paciência. "Encare os fatos. Não há bruxas para caçar, o destino dela seria o mesmo que o nosso."

"Tu olhou pra Yuma?! Acha aquilo a mesma coisa?!" Kyouko voltou a sua atenção para Oriko. "E essa aqui não fez nada!"

O bastão pressionou mais contra pescoço de Oriko, fazendo a garota deixar a língua para fora.

"Ela fez," Homura afirmou, "por meses ela purificou a gema da criança com a sua própria semente da aflição, até que a maldição fosse demais para lidar e ela perdeu o controle."

Porém Kyouko ignorou. "Yuma não podia ter se tornando uma garota mágica. Ela devia ter impedido."

Oriko reabriu os olhos. [ _Assim como você fez?_ ]

"Quê?!"

[ _Você se lembra, sim. Do tempo que você colocou ela sob suas asas._ ]

"É." Kyouko semicerrou o olhar. "Me lembro que tu convenceu ela que eu estava em perigo pra forçar ela a fazer o contrato."

[ _De fato, eu usei ela para os meus planos._ ] Oriko retribuiu a expressão. [ _Mas sejamos francas, cedo ou tarde ela faria um desejo para salvar você ou a si mesma. Como você pode ser tão inconseqüente a ponto de deixá-la acompanhar você nas caçadas._ ]

"Eu não tinha onde deixá-la! Ela não queria ficar escondida, esperando por mim, achando que eu não iria voltar..."

[ _Você entende ao menos, não é? Ela não é algo que você pode controlar._ ] O olhar de Oriko ficou mais intenso. [ _Se eu pudesse, você acha que eu a deixaria nesse estado?_ ]

Kyouko rangeu os dentes, mas mais por frustração.

[ _Me surpreende que você tenha a adotado. Alguém que é capaz apenas de cuidar de si mesma... Por acaso ela serviu para preencher algum vazio seu?_ ]

"Cala boca!"

Oriko sentiu o bastão pressionar mais, mas era um ato tímido comparado a antes. [ _Vamos! Destrua-me e, com isso, a última chance que Yuma tem de se recuperar._ ]

"Sakura-san," Homura disse, "por mais que eu odeie dizer isso, eu concordo com ela."

As mãos de Kyouko seguraram com mais força a lança enquanto ela arfava.

A face de Oriko não movia um músculo.

Kyouko acelerou a respiração e seu corpo estremeceu em um tremendo esforço, antes de puxar a lança para si.

Oriko chegou o tocar o chão antes de congelar no tempo.

Com uma respiração mais leve, mas ainda muito tensa, ela contemplou a imagem estática de seu ódio, com uma idéia em mente. "Então é Yuma quem decide, hein?"

Com breve sorriso, Homura respondeu, "Eu sabia que você era melhor que isso."

"Qual é..." Kyouko olhou para ela, mas Homura não estava mais ali e as cores da sala haviam retornado. "Ah mer-" Laços tomaram o seu corpo e sua arma em um amarro firme. Movendo a cabeça com dificuldade, ela viu Oriko interceptar Kirika com um abraço.

"A-Amorzão?!" A surpresa da garota de tapa-olho logo se sucedeu pela raiva que ela tinha da agressora presa. "Ela machucou você?"

Oriko segurou a cabeça de sua companheira para que focasse apenas nela. Falou com uma voz suave, "Não, tudo está bem."

Kyouko olhou de relance para as outras garotas da sala. Homura já estava com Madoka, as duas com uma fisionomia mais neutra e séria. Mami, Sayaka e Nagisa eram uma fusão de preocupação e vergonha.

E Yuma... petrificada.

Ela suspirou. "Ok, podem me soltar agora."

Oriko olhou para trás. "Eu acho que você tem fazer algo para ganhar a confiança delas."

Kyouko respirou fundo e sua lança, além de seu uniforme vermelho, evaporaram. "Isso ajuda?" Como resposta, os laços ficaram folgados. Ela se livrou deles rapidamente e andou.

Vendo ela se aproximando de Oriko e Kirika, Mami se arrependeu do que acabara de fazer. "Kyouko!"

No entanto, a ruiva passou pelas duas e foi direto até a garotinha. "Ei, tu consegue falar?"

Sem se virar para ela, Yuma apenas assentiu.

Kyouko pôs as mãos na cintura. "Eu tou vazando daqui, quer vir comigo? Eu posso colocar um feitiço, ninguém vai ver você assim."

Sayaka e Mami ficaram boquiabertas com a proposta, até Homura franziu o cenho.

Kirika ficou ultrajada e foi tirar satisfação.

[ _Não._ ]

No entanto, sua amada a segurou pelo braço.

Kyouko não esperou por muito tempo. "Eu tinha falado uma vez que você não tinha desculpa pra não cuidar de si mesma, tu não depende dessas duas. Última chance."

Ainda que em tom baixo, o que Yuma falou era uma afirmação, "Eu não vou a lugar algum."

"Beleza..." Com isso, Kyouko saiu do apartamento, deixando a porta aberta.

Deixando Sayaka ainda mais desapontada. "Mami-san... eu lamento por..."

A loira balançou cabeça. "Não, foi minha decisão."

Sayaka segurou as mãos dela. "Veja, ela está chocada com isso, dê um tempo pra ela pensar."

"Uhum!" Mami assentiu e sorriu. "Eu sei. Eu sei..."

"Eu vou tentar manter ela na cidade e ver se consigo convencê-la a voltar aqui e pedir desculpas."

"SAYAKA!" um grito veio do lado de fora, "tu vai ficar?"

"Preciso ir." Ela foi andando de costas para saída, acenando. "A festa estava divertida, foi bom rever vocês todas. Mami-san, Nagisa-chan, Madoka... e você também, transferida."

Homura respondeu, "Nós nos veremos novamente."

"Tchau Sayaka-chan." Madoka acenou de volta. "Eu sei que Kyouko-chan vai entender."

"Obrigada pela sua presença." Mami se curvou para ela, assim como Nagisa também.

Antes de fechar a porta, Sayaka olhou para a figura desanimada de Yuma.

[ _Madoka sabe que ela está em boas mãos._ ]

Ouvindo Oriko, a garota azul trocou olhares com ela. Aquilo devia ser verdade, Sayaka retribuiu um sorriso e partiu.

Yuma pôs a máscara e o capuz de volta, permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

Mami exalou toda a tensão que havia dentro de si, falando, "Eu sabia que isso terminaria mal."

"Em minha opinião, tudo aconteceu da melhor forma que era possível," Oriko disse.

Homura semicerrou o olhar. "Da forma que você previu, eu presumo."

"Hã?!" Mami consultou Oriko, não gostando daquela idéia.

Ela cruzou os braços, sorrindo. "Eu não preciso de magia para saber que vocês juntas iriam prevenir Sakura-san de tomar uma atitude drástica."

Em uma luz lilás, Kirika retornou para as suas roupas (não tão) comuns. "Por que você não me contou?"

Oriko olhou de relance para ela. "E fazer você perder uma chance de me proteger?"

"Aww, amorzão! Você é um gênio!"

Com Kirika grudada em um abraço, Oriko se aproximou de Yuma. "Eu só não tenho certeza se isso não pôs um fim para esse dia especial."

"Não, eu as convidei, vocês são bem vindas..." Mami olhou para menina com capuz e abriu um sorriso, falando com ela como se nada de antes houvesse acontecido, "Você deve estar com fome. Há muitos bolos na cozinha."

Oriko disse com um pingo de tristeza, "Desculpe, mas ela não sente o gosto da comida."

"Ah..."

Testemunhando o sorriso de Mami esmorecer, ela continuou, "Momoe-san poderia fazer companhia a Yuma. Elas têm idades próximas."

Nagisa não esperava ser requisitada. "Eu? Claro..."

Com isso, Mami teve uma idéia. "Você poderia mostrar o seu quarto para ela enquanto eu preparo mais chá para as visitas."

"Farei isso." Nagisa ficou na frente da menina verde. "Vamos lá, Yuma-chan!"

Yuma não reagiu, nem sequer trocou olhares com ela.

Deixando Nagisa preocupada. "Ehhhmmm..."

Mas, com um pequeno empurrão de Oriko, ela começou andar.

"Por aqui." Com as esperanças restabelecidas, Nagisa tomou a frente até um corredor com portas.

Yuma caminhava lentamente.

A garota de cabelos brancos esperou com toda paciência antes de abrir a porta para ela entrar.

Dentro do quarto, Yuma voltou a ser uma estátua.

Não era o que Nagisa queria, ela fechou a porta com a missão de fazer Yuma falar. "O meu quarto é modesto, não é tão espaçoso quanto o seu, vocês vivem em uma mansão enorme. Deve ser legal explorar cada canto daquele lugar..."

Silêncio.

Ela então se apressou envolta da cama e pegou o que estava sobre o travesseiro, uma grande e colorida centopéia de pelúcia. "Olha! Esse aqui é o Mogu." Ela o abraçou. "Ele me faz companhia durante noite e me protege dos sonhos ruins."

Yuma não olhou, parecia estar mais focada no padrão de bolinhas do lençol da cama.

Ou talvez fosse algo mais. Nagisa perguntou, "Você quer sentar? O colchão é bem macio."

Não houve uma resposta clara, mas Yuma foi até a cama, ao que tudo indicava, para sentar.

Nagisa respirou aliviada com o progresso.

Quando ela se sentou, ela afundou no colchão e a cama protestou com um longo rangido.

Nagisa arregalou os olhos, ela havia esquecido que Yuma naquele estado era muito mais pesada. Ela então sentiu algo atingir a sua perna. Era uma pequena bola de borracha que ficou quicando e quicando... Ela arregalou os olhos ainda mais e sentiu estar sendo observada.

Yuma estava olhando diretamente para ela, olhos fixos como pedras.

Um frio na espinha e um embrulho no estômago. Nagisa sabia que não era por acaso, pois sentiu uma estranha intimidade. Havia uma tensão mágica no ar enquanto três maldições se comunicavam entre si.

Yuma era mais bruxa do que humana, agora Nagisa estava certa da responsabilidade que tinha. Ela fechou os olhos, em uma tensa careta, e os reabriu acompanhados de um sorriso. "Eu acabei tomando um susto da minha bola que rolou do criado-mudo. Você acredita nisso? Hehe..."

A garota com capuz e máscara virou cara, voltando a olhar para o nada, cabisbaixa.

Nagisa colocou a bola no lugar e Mogu sobre a cama. "Eu gosto de ficar ouvindo música. Você gosta também?"

Novamente, ela não dava respostas.

Contudo, desistir não fazia parte de Nagisa. Ela foi até Yuma e se agachou para poder ver ela nos olhos. "Eu tenho mangás e também um caderno para desenho. Eu posso desenhar algo e você colore. Que tal?"

Sem resposta.

"O que você gosta de fazer quando está em seu quarto?"

Yuma estendeu um braço.

Nagisa caiu de bunda, surpreendida pelo súbito movimento.

A garotinha chacoalhou o braço até que algo caiu da manga do moletom.

Pedras de jade, de formatos irregulares e tamanhos variados, atingiram o assoalho de madeira, fazendo bastante barulho. Nagisa notou que Yuma estava mesmerizada observando os pedregulhos quicarem, rolarem e girarem até que todos os movimentos cessassem.

Nagisa pegou um deles. Ele tinha uma superfície com padrões afiados, mas havia parte polida, onde se via uma variedade de nuances de verde dispostas em listras paralelas. "São bonitas..."

"Pare."

Nagisa é quem se calou dessa vez.

"Minha mãe..." Yuma parou de falar, parecia que havia se tornado uma estátua novamente, mas então olhou para ela. "Minha antiga mãe me odiava e ela deixava isso claro todos os dias. Eu a odeio, eu odeio meu antigo pai também, ele não se importava. Eu sabia que eles não me queriam e ter essa certeza deixava tudo mais simples."

Nagisa notou que o jade envolta dos olhos da outra garota crescera um pouco, cobrindo a pele.

"Você é que nem Mama e Papa, finge para eu me sentir melhor. Você acha que sentimentos me farão a ser como era antes? Foram eles que me tornaram o que sou hoje."

A voz de Yuma reverberou como em uma caverna e Nagisa ficou de pé. Ela olhou para o pedregulho em sua mão e o deixou cair.

Quicando, rolando e girando, Yuma o observou até ele ficar imóvel, frio, insensível. Sem ódio, sem alegria, sem culpa.

"Sim, eu disse aquilo para você se sentir melhor..." Séria, Nagisa cobriu a face com as mãos. "Então eu quero te mostrar algo."

"Aquela face pálida? Eu consigo me lembrar..." Yuma falou, desprezando, "você quer comparar as aparências, você não entendeu nada..."

Nagisa mostrou sua face branca, de pômulos amarelos, mas não havia um sorriso desajeitado e seus olhos eram de uma cor só, um azul acinzentado. Ela disse em tom baixo e lento, "Essa a face da minha maldição."

Yuma não demonstrou surpresa, mas ela manteve a atenção.

"Eu tive uma mãe que me amava muito todos os dias. Veio um dia que ela estava muito mal e eu tinha a oportunidade de salvar a vida dela de uma forma muito simples, mas eu não achei apropriado. Eu queria salvá-la como eu já havia salvado ela antes. Eu pensei mais no amor dela por mim do que o meu por ela." Nagisa fechou os olhos. "Ela morreu e não sobrou nada para mim além de conviver com a minha decisão. Madoka veio para me salvar, mas eu não queria pensar, eu não queria me mover, eu não queria sentir nada, mas eu sentia fome e quando eu comia, eu me lembrava da minha mãe. Esse era o inferno onde sou deus." Ela então assentiu. "Mas Madoka me visitava, ela me contava histórias mesmo se eu fingisse que não as ouvia. Ela me contou sobre Mami... Sabia que a história dela é parecida com a minha?"

"Mami-senpai?"

"Uhum. Ela fez o contrato com Kyuubey para salvar a própria vida, só para então se dar contar que poderia ter salvado seus pais também. Ela se sentia muito culpada por ter pensado apenas nela. 'É nesses momentos fugazes que expomos nossas falhas,' ela me disse uma vez." Um leve sorriso se formou. "Madoka me convidou para conhecê-la. Eu aceitei, achando que eu iria encontrar alguém como eu, mas você e eu sabemos o quanto eu estava errada e eu estou feliz por isso."

Yuma não falou, mas suas mãos seguraram o tecido verde de sua calça.

"Eu passei a entender que Madoka não nos salva, mas dá uma segunda chance." Nagisa reabriu os olhos, coloridos e com as irises rodopiando. Ela pressionou as bochechas e mostrou a ponta da língua roxa. " **BLEEEHWWR**!"

Yuma estremeceu e seu olhar se estreitou um pouco. Ela rapidamente virou a cara.

No entanto, para Nagisa era evidente. "Você sorriu."

"Não." Ela olhou de relance para outra garota por um instante. "E como você saberia? Eu estou com uma máscara."

"Você sorriu pelos olhos, você achou engraçado."

"Não!" Yuma se jogou na cama, afundando o rosto no colchão.

Nagisa deixou escapar um suspiro entre os seus dentes afiados e deitou-se na cama ao lado dela. Ela puxou o capuz e viu que, se não fosse o cabelo e padrão irregular do jade, a cabeça lembrava um casco de tartaruga.

Sem olhar, Yuma tentou alcançar o capuz, mas Nagisa o estava puxando, então a garotinha tentou cobrir a cabeça com as mãos.

"Ah, Yuma-chan, você está sendo muito dura consigo mesma. Mama e Papa amam você e você sabe disso. Pensar que elas estão fingindo te faz sentir melhor?"

A voz chorosa de Yuma era abafada pelo o colchão. "Eu não quero sentir nada."

"Eu não vou contar para elas."

Ouvir isso fez com que Yuma erguer cabeça e olhar para ela. "Não?"

Nagisa cobriu a face com as mãos e mostrou seu aspecto humano logo depois. "Isso é um segredo que fica entre nós, ok? Eu só irei pedir um favor seu."

Yuma hesitou em perguntar, "Qual?"

"Deixe-me cuidar do seu cabelo."

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar, Oriko sorvia com um prazer comedido o recém preparado chá da Mami. No caso de Kirika, ela estava mais focada nos sólidos.

Tudo sendo observado por Madoka e Homura. A garota de cabelos negros tinha fez uma questão que já perdurava em sua mente, "Algum incidente novo que queira nos compartilhar, Mikuni-san?"

Oriko deixou a xícara no pires e sorriu. "Não, mas se você quiser nos dar a honra, talvez um em particular."

Homura manteve um olhar fixo nela, sem soltar a respiração.

Vendo que aquela não era melhor forma de quebrar o silêncio, Madoka perguntou, "Você e Mami-san têm se cruzado muito em Shirome ultimamente?"

Mami foi a primeira a responder, balançado a cabeça. "Não, não."

Seguida por Oriko. "A escola de Shirome, como posso dizer, é mais 'fechada' do que a sua, Kaname-san. Além disso, eu estou usando meu tempo livre para preparar a minha carreira política."

"Sim!" Kirika disse, toda orgulhosa, "meu amorzão vai comandar esse país!"

Sorrindo, Oriko franziu a testa. "Oh, isso é um exagero."

Homura semicerrou o olhar.

Porém foi Mami quem levantou uma dúvida. "Mas o seu pai..."

"Apesar do escândalo, a família Mikuni ainda preservou seu espaço entre as pessoas de poder. Eu pretendo cursar direito na universidade e seguir meu destino natural. Qual curso que você quer fazer, Tomoe-san?"

Um tanto surpresa, a loira respondeu, "Hmmm... Eu não sei ainda."

"Claro que não."

A afirmação de Oriko soou dura e Mami desviou o olhar.

Madoka disse, "Ela tem tempo ainda."

"Sim, sim..." Mami mostrou um breve sorriso.

O smartphone de Madoka vibrou e ela viu que tinha uma mensagem. "Pai quer saber se eu ainda estou na festa."

"Diga a ele que você está saindo, já é tarde." Homura se levantou.

"Sim." Madoka enviou uma mensagem e levantou também, assentindo. "Obrigada pela festa, Mami-san. Apesar de algumas coisas que aconteceram, ela foi divertida e memorável."

"Eu que devo agradecer por terem vindo." Mami fez menção que iria ficar de pé. "Eu irei acomp-"

"Não é necessário," Homura disse, reforçando com um gesto com a mão, e olhando para Oriko, "Mami-san, hoje foi um bom dia, se cuide.

A garota com rabo de cavalo cor de palha falou, "Foi bom ver vocês, mesmo que tenha sido por um tempo tão curto."

Kirika se esforçou para engolir um pedaço de bolo antes de acenar. "Tchau~, tchau~."

Enquanto as duas iam até a saída, Madoka fez questão de mostrar o caderno danificado. "Eu estou levando isso. Dê as despedidas para Nagisa-chan e Yuma-chan por nós."

"Eu direi a elas." Mami assentiu. "E obrigada novamente."

Com elas saindo e fechando a porta, Oriko fez uma observação, "Akemi-san chamando você pelo primeiro nome é notável."

"Ela tem sido mais receptiva." Mami matinha um sorriso.

"Sim, ela tem sido..." Oriko alcançou a sua bolsa. "Agora, como está as suas finanças?"

Mami estava sem palavras com o salto para aquele assunto.

"É caro estudar em Shirome e você está cuidando de uma jovem garota. Eu também estou ciente que você está bancando as aventuras de Sakura-san."

Mami não ficou muito surpresa com a última afirmação de Oriko, não mais do quanto ela ficou chateada. "Eu tenho dinheiro o bastante para terminar meus estudos em Shirome."

"Porém não o suficiente para a faculdade, eu suponho."

Mami ficou mais defensiva em face daquela 'suposição'. "Eu posso procurar um emprego temporário e, talvez, Madoka-san tenha terminado a missão dela até lá e..."

Oriko retirou da bolsa um saco de papel marrom que embrulhava o que parecia ser blocos. Ela ficou de pé e foi até Mami.

A anfitriã se levantou rapidamente. "O que é isso?"

"Seu presente de aniversário." Oriko ofereceu o saco.

Não era a resposta da sua questão, mas Mami temia que a sua dedução estivesse correta, considerando sobre o que elas estavam conversando. Ela abriu o saco e viu maços de dinheiro.

"Isso deve ajudar."

"De onde veio isso?"

"De fontes lícitas," Oriko respondeu com um sorriso educado.

Mami reagiu com suspeita. "Você usou magia para conseguir isso, não foi? Eu não posso aceitar." Ela procedeu em devolver, mas o saco foi empurrado contra ela com violência.

O olhar de Oriko era perfurante enquanto apenas sua boca mexia. "Que desagradável, há uma aspirante a boa garota na minha presença."

"BLUUUAAAHHHGGG!"

Intimidada, Mami olhou para Kirika.

A garota com olhos de citrino estava enfiando o dedo dentro da boca e fazendo caretas, fingindo estar vomitando. Depois ela parou e riu, "Kukukufufufu..."

Oriko continuou com o sarcasmo. "Eu devo lembrar a esta cidadã seguidora das leis que há uma garota dada como desaparecida vivendo sob o teto dela. Você tem muita sorte que ninguém está ativamente procurando por ela."

Mami fechou os olhos em consternação.

Oriko soltou o saco. "É um presente, é seu, faça o que quiser com ele."

Respirando fundo, Mami assentiu. "Certo, mas só irei usar se for necessário."

Oriko sorriu educadamente e se curvou antes de voltar ao seu lugar à mesa.

Enquanto Mami foi deixar saco junto com os outros presentes. Ela sentiu que a sala estava muito escura e acendeu as luzes.

Kirika pôs a mão sobre a barriga. "Uuuu... Eu acho que ela realmente me fez passar mal."

Oriko tinha outra opinião. "Eu suspeito que seja todos os bolos que você comeu."

"Você não quer ir ao banheiro?" Mami já havia retornado. "Ele fica no corredor, é a port-"

"ALERTA VERMELHO! Ah! Ah!" Kirika pulou e passou correndo até o corredor. "Estou maaaaal!"

Mami ficou paralisada com o susto.

"Não se preocupe, ela sabe cuidar de si," Oriko disse.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Mami sentou sobre uma almofada.

Oriko encheu a xícara com mais chá. "Sobre aquela conversação que nós tivemos, você ainda anseia voltar para a Lei dos Ciclos?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou me esforçando para me adaptar. Eu tento até evitar pensar em qualquer coisa relacionada a magia, hoje foi uma exceção, era inevitável." Mami sorriu. "Quando estou distraída com os estudos e Nagisa, eu até esqueço por um momento."

"Continue assim." Oriko tomou um gole de chá. "Hmmm... E um dia você estará discutindo sobre crise dos trinta anos comigo."

"Esse é o meu futuro?!" Mami arregalou olhos.

Considerando a ênfase do questionamento, Oriko suspirou. "Eu sou péssima com piadas, perdoe-me."

"Oh, era uma piada..." No entanto, Mami não estava aliviada, levando a mão peito. "Mas você viu?"

"Vi o quê?"

"O nosso futuro."

Oriko ergueu as sobrancelhas e então sorriu e pegou o bule para preencher a xícara da outra garota. "Prever o próprio futuro é um desejo constante das pessoas, mas poucas meditam sobre como seria se o obtivessem. Parte da vida é feita de descobertas, até as menores são preciosas."

"Não é isso que estou pedind-" Mami reprimiu-se em continuar, sentindo que o que queria poderia dar a idéia errada, mas agora também era tarde demais. "Eu... estou com algumas preocupações com a missão de Madoka-san nesse mundo."

"Confie em mim, eu aviso se algo de ruim irá acontecer." Oriko colocou o bule de volta sobre a mesa. "Eu fico surpresa de ouvir isso de você, tem dúvida quanto aos objetivos dela?"

Era isso que Mami temia em ouvir. "Não, definitivamente não."

"E não devia mesmo."

Mami piscou duas vezes. "Então você sabe!"

Oriko observou seu reflexo sorridente na superfície negra do chá em sua xícara. "Nada com o que se preocupar, Tomoe-san. O que eu vi é maravilhoso."

Kirika deixou o banheiro se sentindo mais leve, foi quando se deu conta que a porta do outro lado do corredor era justamente por onde seu amorzinho havia entrado. Ela andou cuidadosamente com as pontas dos pés e colocou o ouvido na porta, mas não ouviu nada. "Hmmm..." Coçando a cabeça, ela sentiu que não podia voltar para o seu amorzão com aquela preocupação, decidiu por girar a maçaneta bem lentamente.

Pela pequena abertura ela viu a de cabelo branco primeiro, sentada na cama, segurando um smartphone e com um fone de ouvido, e então, sentada ao lado dela, seu amorzinho. Ela estava sem capuz e cada tufo de cabelo que fosse grande o bastante tinha uma chuca, nenhuma igual à outra. Ela estava usando o outro fone de ouvido em sua orelha quase normal, com apenas alguns traços de jade.

Com os olhos lacrimejando e calor em seu peito, Kirika o fechou de volta.

 **／人**   **◕‿‿◕**   **人＼**

Não longe dali, sobre a laje de uma construção ainda banhada pela luz do entardecer cada vez mais fria, havia um sofisticado aparato de vigilância instalado, com uma câmera com lente teleobjetiva e uma antena com conexão via satélite.

No entanto, a pessoa que estava ali não parecia ser a mais adequada para operar aquilo. Uma jovem mulher com um cabelo castanho avermelhado, abaixo da linha do ombro em comprimento, com um grande par de orelhas postiças de coelho de pelagem branca. Usava um traje colante, onde era fácil discernir onde ficava o umbigo, de cor amarela com um par de listras laranja, uma em cada lateral do traje, trazendo atenção as curvas de seu corpo. O traje também tinha uma grande e fofa cauda branca de coelho. Ela usava jaqueta curta branca, que estava aberta, mas escondia parte do aspecto de seus seios medianos. Havia um par de coldres na jaqueta, com revólveres de pelo branco com orelhas de coelho no lugar do cão das armas, e no lado esquerdo do peito tinha uma gema transparente no formato de um pé de coelho. Suas pernas estavam completamente nuas e usava tênis grandes para o tamanho dela, alaranjados, com fechamento de velcro.

Seus olhos eram azuis e sua pele era clara, um pouco avermelhada. Sua face tinha sarda e pela fisionomia ninguém diria que ela era japonesa, nem mesmo asiática. Contudo, era difícil saber de onde ela veio, pois quando ela aproximou o microfone do  _headset_  para próximo de sua boca, ela falou com um inglês perfeito, exceto por uma palavra, "Tá vendo isso,  _Generalíssima_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O tempo das conseqüências chegou


	2. Parte II

Uma sala de concreto, escura, com o constante som de ar proveniente do sistema de ventilação. Havia uma grande tela na parede que mostrava as janelas de um apartamento onde garotas estavam sentadas a uma mesa.

A luz da tela iluminava uma mulher de pé próximo a ela, evidenciando o suor de sua pele morena. Ela estava com os braços cruzados e vestia uma camisa branca, calças com camuflagem militar bege e botas pretas. A manga da camisa era curta e os braços expostos tinham uma musculatura bem definida, um anel prateado com pequena gema rosa estava em sua mão esquerda. Tanto o seu cabelo curto quando seus olhos eram de um rosa escuro e ela respondeu a questão que veio das caixas de som, “Sim, Sortuda, eu estou vendo claramente agora que as luzes do apartamento foram acesas.”

Ela era chamada de Generalíssima, em parte devido a sua fisionomia latina, e ela não estava sozinha.

Encostada em outra parede da sala, estava uma mulher que não demonstrava estar interessada com que estava acontecendo. Ela era muito alta e forte, seu corpo tinha proporções femininas perfeitas, como se ele tivesse sido esculpido por um mestre artesão. Isso ficava fácil de observar, pois suas ‘roupas’ eram um mero par de faixas largas de seda, uma branca e outra azul, que estavam conectadas por uma presilha dourada na nuca e elas desciam, cada faixa cobrindo um dos seios e então se cruzavam na cintura, um pouco acima do umbigo, passando pelas costas e cruzando para cobrir a virilha e mais uma vez para cobrir as nádegas, cada faixa então espiralando por uma perna até terminar em um conjunto de argolas douradas, um pouco antes dos pés descalços. Havia outros adornos luxuosos como um piercing no umbigo, pulseiras em seus antebraços e bíceps, brincos e anéis. Assim como Generalíssima, ela tinha pele morena e olhos rosa, mas ambos de tom mais claro e com aspecto do oriente médio. Seu cabelo branco era muito longo e liso, e ela usava uma tiara dourada com uma grande gema hexagonal em seu centro, completamente negra, com um brilho fraco e dançante de sua corrupção.

Também de pé, mais próximo da Generalíssima, havia um robô humanóide. Seu corpo metálico tinha a estatura de uma criança, seus olhos eram esferas com uma cruz branca luminosa e sua boca era apenas um alto-falante. Contudo, ele tinha pômulos redondos, um nariz falso e o topo da cabeça esculpido na forma de um cabelo de uma garotinha.

Ao lado do robô estava uma garota asiática, pele pálida, olhos gelados. Seu cabelo preto era liso e tinha um rabo de cavalo muito longo e fino, preso por um clipe de cabelo vermelho com uma gema azulada clara na forma de uma asa de pássaro. Seu vestido também era azul claro, com uma saia curta e rígida como um tutu de uma bailarina. As mangas do vestido eram mais compridas que os braços, o que destoava do seu visual clássico. Para completar, usava meia calça branca e botas vermelhas.

Outras três pessoas estavam sentadas em uma mesa oval. Uma delas usava as mesmas roupas de Generalíssima, com o seu anel contendo uma gema prateada. Sua pele era como ébano e reluzia com a luz da tela, exacerbando a forte musculatura de seus braços. Seu cabelo marrom escuro era muito crespo, com um lado do escalpo raspado enquanto o resto do cabelo estava penteado para o outro lado. Seus lábios eram grossos e seu nariz era largo e achatado, enquanto seus olhos cor de mel tinham um olhar feroz.

A outra era uma garota com pele clara, sua face era simetricamente perfeita como uma boneca com bochechas coradas. Seu cabelo longo era laranja e os olhos eram vermelhos. Ela vestia uma roupa provocativa. Um baby doll tomara que caia com top laranja, pequeno ao ponto de mostrar a parte debaixo dos seios firmes, com o resto do tecido sendo transparente de cor marrom, mostrando seu ventre esbelto, com quadris largos. Seu short com amarras laranjas era tão pequeno que poderia ser confundido com uma tanga. Sua gema da alma laranja com forma de uma cabeça com par de chifres ficava no top, entre os seios. Ela usava salto alto fino bege com detalhes dourados e brilhantes.

E, no extremo mais distante da mesa em relação a tela, estava um homem com traços caucasianos. Seu cabelo castanho era curto, com grandes costeletas, e seu olhar era quase tão negro quanto o carvão. Usava uma bata branca com um colarinho eclesiástico preto e uma manta vermelha curta sobre os ombros, sendo que na frente as duas pontas dela estavam conectadas por uma corrente dourada. No fecho direito de onde saía a corrente havia uma gema vermelha em forma de cruz. A bata tinha trinta e três botões, mas abaixo do cinto marrom em sua cintura, eles não estavam fechados. Outro cinto marrom cruzava o seu torso até desaparecer sob a manta no ombro direito. Usava luvas e botas de cano longo, ambos preto. Mesmo ele estando sentado, era possível ver que ele tinha o porte de alguém alto e forte. Na frente dele, sobre a mesa, havia uma cruz prateada de trinta centímetros de comprimento que, com suas pontas afiadas, mostrava que tinha funções menos religiosas.

Foi este homem que questionou com alguma impaciência, “É isso que quer mostrar? Podemos começar essa reunião?”

“Madre e Matryoshka ainda não vieram,” a mulher de ébano disse.

O robô respondeu com uma voz sintetizada de garota, “Madre está instruindo as noviças, inclusive as duas novas refugiadas. Eu não acredito que ela venha logo.”

A garota asiática também falou, com uma voz quieta, “Eu posso confirmar que Matryoshka está trabalhando no gerador.”

“Aposto que ela tá encontrando alguma forma de nos explodir,” afirmou a garota de cabelo laranja, sorrindo enquanto estendia a mão sobre mesa. Da palma da mão brotaram coloridos confetes de chocolate.

O barulho que eles fizeram incomodou a outra mulher na mesa. “Ninguém pediu pelas suas piadinhas.”

“A boca é minha.” A garota pegou um punhado de confetes e os comeu com a boca aberta, fazendo mais barulho e mostrando seus dentes manchados pelo chocolate.

“E a mão que fará fechá-la é a minha,” a mulher afirmou.

“Revenante, pare.”

Ouvindo Generalíssima, a mulher negra obedeceu.

Para a felicidade da garota que estava comendo. [Isso, f _aça a sua dona ficar orgulhosa, cadelinha._ ]

[ _Eu faço isso pela Irmandade._ ] Revenante respondeu.

Preocupada com aquela cena ocorrendo na presença daquele homem, especialmente por ele não estar esboçando nenhuma reação, Generalíssima continuou com a voz firme, “Você também, Açougueira.”

“Desculpe.” A garota pegou mais um punhado de confetes e comeu em silêncio, mas ainda sorrindo.

Então o homem novamente perguntou, “Podemos começar agora?”

“Sim, Inquisidor.” Generalíssima saiu da frente da tela para que ele pudesse ver melhor. “Sortuda foi enviada para cidade de Mitakihara, no Japão. Essas garotas que você está vendo no apartamento são na verdade bruxas.”

“Aquele bolo parece gostoso,” Açougueira comentou, seguido de um silêncio embaraçoso na sala. Revenante revirou os olhos e suspirou.

“Isso é para ser uma novidade? Todos sabem há meses que o Japão está completamente infestado por essa nova classe de bruxas.” Inquisidor apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos. “Mas eu devo inquirir, com você sendo o líder dessa célula, do porquê você está arriscando a vida de uma irmã em território hostil para isso e não fazer o mesmo para tentar restabelecer contato com Washington.”

Ganeralíssima respondeu, “Você sabe que já temos alguém para isso.”

“Apenas uma noviça que teve sorte de estar longe quando a célula de São Francisco caiu.”

“Tenha mais fé nela, ela provou sua competência ao seguir o protocolo e conseguir captar o nosso sinal de baixa freqüência com um celular imbuído com magia.” A mulher sorriu com certo orgulho. “Eu preciso explicar que essa missão em Mitakihara é muito importante. É sobre a origem dessa crise que nos atingiu de forma tão devastadora. Nosso foco até agora sempre foi o Incubator.”

“Com certeza ele está envolvido nisso. Ele mudou seu comportamento de repente, reduzindo suas atividades e contratos, coincidindo com o começo da crise.” Inquisidor balançou a cabeça, com pesar. “Infelizmente os espécimes que tínhamos aprisionado na célula Europa não nos deram muita informação. O último sinal de emergência que Europa transmitiu falava sobre um fenômeno conhecido como a ‘Lei’.”

Generalíssima assentiu. “Eu me lembro disso, mas a informação pode ter sido enviada pelas bruxas, não é confiável. Então eu decidi investigar isso por outra perspectiva, ao invés de quem ou o quê, eu procurei identificar onde isso começou. Você sabe que os primeiros relatos sobre essas bruxas vieram da Indonésia.”

“A primeira a cair,” Inquisidor disse, “algumas irmãs dessa célula nos forneceram relatos positivos, que elas eram amigáveis e indistinguíveis em relação a qualquer humano, mas elas também estavam receosas quanto a esse fato. Dias depois, elas começaram a transmitir sinal para as outras células dizendo para cessarmos nossas atividades e entregarmos todas as sementes das aflições, pois nós podíamos nos tornar bruxas e continuar sendo nós mesmos. Washington mandou cortar qualquer contato com elas, enquanto eles formariam uma força tarefa para uma investigação mais confiável, mas isso nos tomou tempo demais...”

Revenante comentou para a garota asiática, “Você teve sorte de ter sido transferida pra cá antes disso acontecer, Invasora.”

Ela, Invasora, respondeu, fechando os olhos, “É uma grande vergonha que nossas irmãs não ofereceram nenhuma resistência ao inimigo.”

Inquisidor se reclinou na cadeira. “Mas estamos falando sobre a Indonésia, por que Japão?”

Generalíssima explicou, “Nós não nunca conseguimos implantar uma célula lá, então é possível que isso começou lá sem nós notarmos.”

“Graças a essas xenófobas idiotas.” Açougueira sorriu com malícia para Invasora. “Não estou certa?”

“Sua retardada.” Revenante rangeu os dentes. “Ela nasceu aqui!”

Açougueira puxou os olhos. “Todo mundo que tem essa cara, pra mim, é tudo igual.”

“Minha mãe é japonesa,” Invasora começou a falar antes que Revenante tivesse uma chance de retrucar, “e vocês são minhas irmãs nesses tempos difíceis.”

“Pessoal.” Fazendo sons com as juntas mecânicas, o robô assentiu. “Nós precisamos ser civilizados durante essa crise.”

“Falta isso na Açougueira.” Revenante cruzou os braços. “Ela não devia estar nessa reunião.”

“Eu sou uma irmã e tenho os mesmos direitos que você de estar aqui.” A garota soltou mais confetes sobre a mesa.

Aquilo não parecia chamar a atenção de Inquisidor, que continuava com o seu olhar na Generalíssima.

Sentindo a pressão, a mulher ergueu a voz, “DE QUALQUER FORMA...”

Isso havia dado certo, Açougueira e Revenante voltaram a olhar para ela.

“O que me fez escolher o Japão foi essa cidade,” Generalíssima continuou, “você se lembra de Mitakihara, Inquisidor?”

“Eu nunca estive no Japão,” ele respondeu, “eu nem sabia que essa cidade existia.”

Ela sorriu levemente, “Talvez Nano possa lhe informar.”

“Com prazer,” disse o robô, “ano passado essa cidade foi arrasada por uma tempestade, com ventos tão fortes que eram capazes arrancar andares inteiros de arranha-céus e lançá-los a milhas de distância. Na época, os meteorologistas consideraram que havia sido uma combinação de múltiplas microexplosões atmosféricas e tornados. O que ficou sem explicação é que a tempestade parou de repente, com testemunhas afirmando que as nuvens se abriram ‘como um portal’.”

Inquisidor ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Ah sim, quando eu deixei Europa para vir para cá, as irmãs estavam discutindo esse evento, se havia magia envolvida.”

“Eu estou convencida disso,” Generalíssima afirmou, “pois acredito que essa tempestade seja resultado da aparição de Walpurgisnatch, as características batem.”

“Eu estava esperando que você fosse mencionar classe ômicron, mas Walpurgisnatch?” Ele balançou a cabeça. “Se fosse ela, a cidade inteira teria virado um cemitério.”

“Esse é o ponto!” Generalíssima socou a palma da mão. “Isso não aconteceu porque ela foi derrotada.”

Enquanto Inquisidor bateu contra mesa, fazendo os confetes e a cruz trepidarem. “Isso não é o Bastião de Nova Orleans, irmã. Você mencionou a classe sigma, Walpurgisnatch.”

Açougueira fez um cara de confusão. “Me falaram que a classe ômicron é mais forte que a sigma, e não é?”

“Você não aprendeu sobre isso? Walpurgisnatch é uma entidade tão única que recebeu uma classificação própria.” Inquisidor fechou os olhos em frustração. “A bruxa das lendas é uma mancha na história da Irmandade, depois de décadas de esforço global, nós não chegamos nem perto de conseguir rastrear ela e encontrar onde e quando ela irá atacar, enquanto Incubator de alguma forma consegue. Sem preparação, a única coisa que se pode fazer quando ela aparece é fugir para salvar sua própria vida. Quantas garotas mágicas haviam em Mitakihara?”

Generalíssima respondeu, “Não sabemos, mas a nossa recente investigação contou nove, seis sendo residentes da cidade.”

O homem arregalou os olhos, enquanto sua voz crescia, “Setenta e oito irmãs morreram no Bastião de Nova Orleans! Setenta e oito almas experientes, preparadas e unidas para salvar o mundo se perderam diante da pura força de Katrina!”

Generalíssima avançou até a mesa, apoiando as mãos nela e se inclinando em direção a ele. Seu olhar era imponente. “Não precisa dizer isso. Eu estava lá, eu derrotei essa bruxa.”

“Foi uma carnificina.” Ele rangeu os dentes. “Agora você vem com essa teoria sem cabimento onde nove, seis garotas mágicas teriam alguma chance contra Walpurgisnatch.”

“Sim, é impossível.” Ela assentiu. “É por isso que eu acredito em um milagre, um desejo.”

Inquisidor ficou atônito e baixou cabeça, coçando lentamente a testa enquanto considerava. No entanto, apenas uma coisa ele conseguiu proferir, “Isso é ridículo...”

“Por favor, considere.” Generalíssima insistiu. “A derrota de Walpurgisnatch seria um evento tão único quanto a esse fenômeno por qual nós estamos passando e ambos coincidem no tempo. Há um sentido nisso que eu digo.”

“Sua implicação tem dois problemas. Primeiro, como um desejo para salvar uma cidade, destruindo ou enviando Walpurgisnatch para longe, poderia causar essa crise que ameaça o mundo? E segundo, a garota que teria feito esse desejo precisaria ter um enorme potencial latente. Vocês investigaram mais a fundo sobre essas garotas?”

“Sim, Invasora ficou encarregada disso.” Generalíssima olhou para ela. “E ela não me desapontou.”

“Apenas fiz conforme meus talentos.” A garota asiática estendeu a mão para tela e a filmagem foi substituída por um documento com a foto e perfil de uma loira. “Essa é a Mami Tomoe, moradora do apartamento que estamos vigiando no momento. Ela é uma das poucas garotas mágicas que o centro de dados da Irmandade tem registro, com alguns anos de experiência.”

Açougueira apontou para a foto. “Gostei do cabelo.”

O comentário de Inquisidor foi mais produtivo. “Isso significa que, segundo a teoria de Generalíssima, ela não é a garota que fez o desejo. Próxima.”

“Então irei descartar Kyouko Sakura, nós temos registro dela também.” Invasora fez um gesto com os dedos e surgiu o perfil de uma menina de cabelos brancos. “Essa é Nagisa Momoe.”

“Qual o problema com os olhos dela?” Açougueira franziu a testa.

“Combina contigo,” Revenante respondeu.

“Ela está morando com a Mami e é um caso bastante peculiar,” Invasora disse, “eu procurei dados dos parentes dela e descobri que a mãe dela estava internada no hospital e faleceu. No mesmo dia, a garota foi registrada como desaparecida, sendo que isso tudo aconteceu semanas antes da tempestade.”

“Hmmm...” Inquisidor puxou alguns fios de sua costeleta. “Prossiga.”

“Eu consegui o histórico com o nome dela na escola de Mitakihara, apesar de eu não ter encontrado nenhum documento de sua matrícula.” Invasora fez com que a tela mostrasse a gravação de uma câmera de segurança. “Aqui vocês podem ver ela de uniforme caminhando pelos corredores da escola, aparentemente ela tem uma rotina normal de uma estudante.”

Revenante reagiu ao que vira. “O meu Deus, essas pobres crianças não têm idéia do perigo que estão correndo.”

“Olha, ela tá falando com aquele garoto,” Açougueira fez uma cara de safada, “será que ela tem uma quedinha por ele?”

Com um leve aceno, Invasora fez aparecer o perfil daquele garoto. “O nome dele é Aki Hidaka e, pelo o que pude observar, os dois estão namorando.”

“Que porra é essa?!” Revenante ficou boquiaberta.

“HahahahahaHAAIHAAAIIIEE!” Açougueira gargalhou e jogou a cabeça para trás. “Eu tava certa!”

“Não se iluda,” a mulher negra avisou, “pra ela, ele é o lanchinho pra depois.”

Tenso, Inquisidor sugeriu, “Podemos focar no assunto? Se ele não fez contrato com o Incubator, eu não tenho interesse.”

Generalíssima olhou para Invasora. “Certo, mas eu gostaria de apresentar outra coisa que pode nos elucidar mais sobre a natureza dessas bruxas.”

“Essa é uma gravação de meses atrás...” A garota asiática mostrou a cena de um terminal de metrô a noite, onde Nagisa e Aki haviam acabado de entrar.

Algo chamou atenção de Revenante. “Ele tá com um andar engraçado.”

“Será que ele é baitola?” Açougueira lambeu seus dedos manchados com o colorante dos doces.

O garoto sentou em um banco enquanto a garota permaneceu de pé. Ele puxou a manga da camisa, mostrando o antebraço.

Inquisidor franziu as sobrancelhas.

Observando a postura da garota, Açougueira concluiu, “Parece que eles tão tendo uma briga de casal.”

O garoto tocou o antebraço e então desfaleceu.

Deixando Açougueira abismada. “Hein? Eu perdi algo?”

O garoto acordou e logo começou a gargalhar, enquanto a garota socava o ar em fúria.

Revenante não gostou nem um pouco daquilo. “Isso tá começando a me assustar, que loucura é essa? Dá pra botar som nisso aí?”

Invasora foi sucinta. “Não.”

O garoto então levantou a camisa.

“Congele aqui.” Após Invasora obedecer, Generalíssima dirigiu sua palavra para os ocupantes da mesa. “O que vocês acham que está acontecendo? O que ele está mostrando para ela?”

Açougueira deu de ombros. “Eles estão longe e a qualidade da imagem não é tão boa.”

Inquisidor tinha outra resposta, “A mesma coisa que estava em seu braço, algo que as câmeras não podem captar, um beijo de bruxa.”

“Droga, é isso!” Revenante ficou com raiva. “Ela o transformou em uma marionete!”

“Eu não acho que seja só ele,” Generalíssima afirmou.

“Acredita que seja a cidade inteira? Essas bruxas teriam tempo para isso.” Inquisidor assentiu. “É algo que eu tinha meditado, já que o mundo não entrou no caos com a ascensão dessas bruxas, enquanto a população de garotas mágicas reduziu drasticamente. Geralmente, bruxas não mantém suas presas marcadas vivas por muito tempo, elas se alimentam da maior quantidade de desespero que puderem provocar no menor espaço de tempo possível, pois sabiam que estavam sendo caçadas por nós. Como um predador perante outro maior. Agora, essas bruxas demonstram inteligência, ou ao menos conseguem imitar, e não vêem nenhum empecilho de apenas buscar a maior quantidade de desespero possível. São como parasitas, se alimentando do desespero de seus hospedeiros enquanto eles morrem lentamente.”

“Malditas...” Revenante cerrou os punhos, a tensão evidenciando ainda mais os músculos de seus braços

Apesar de sua face não poder fazer expressões, Nano mostrou desalento em sua voz, “Essa é uma idéia muito cruel, talvez exagerada. Elas podem estar apenas se alimentando das preocupações, dos pequenos desesperos que pessoas têm no seu dia-a-dia.”

Generalíssima falou para Invasora, “Você pode mostrar os outros perfis.”

Mas ela ergueu sobrancelhas, perguntando, “Não quer que eu mostre a gravação até o final?”

“Eles já entenderam, não é necessário.”

Invasora assentiu e mostrou o próximo perfil. “Vamos continuar, essa está no apartamento da Mami neste momento, seu nome é Oriko Mikuni. Ela pertence a uma família com grande influência política, mas encontrei documentos que comprovam que ela é adotada. Sua mãe é falecida e seu pai, Hisaomi Mikuni, se suicidou no começo do ano passado devido ao seu envolvimento em um escândalo de lavagem de dinheiro.”

“Então ela é uma criminosa,” Revenante concluiu.

“Parece que ela não sabia, mas os outros membros da família Mikuni mantêm distância dela. Segundo as notícias, ela continua vivendo na mansão de seus pais, apesar de parecer abandonada, e sozinha. Contudo, eu descobri que isso não é verdade.” Invasora mostrou outro perfil. “Kirika Kure, eu não obtive muitas informações sobre ela, mas eu sei que ela visitava com freqüência a mansão de Oriko e passa noites lá.”

“Wowowowowowoowwww...” Açougueira sorriu maliciosamente. “Elas são lésbicas?”

Revenante deu um tapa contra a sua própria testa. “Bruxas não podem amar bruxas, cabeçuda.”

Os ‘olhos’ de Nano ficaram agitados. “Um caso de lesbianismo não seria um escândalo no Japão?”

“De fato, só posso presumir que a influência dos Mikuni alcança a mídia,” Invasora respondeu, já mostrando mais um perfil, de uma garota com cabelos e olhos rosa. “Apesar do baixo índice de presença,  Kirika está matriculada na mesma escola de Nagisa. Na verdade, a maioria das bruxas são da escola de Mitakihara.” Ela então apontou para a foto. “Essa é Madoka Kaname. Eu fiz uma pesquisa profunda, mas não encontrei nada mais do que uma garota com uma confortável vida de classe média, com seus pais e seu irmão mais novo. No entanto...” Ela colocou o perfil de uma garota com tranças e óculos. “Essa estuda na mesma sala dela. Seu nome é Homura Akemi e pertence a uma família abastada em Tóquio, com grandes contratos de construção civil com o governo. Eu pude constatar que a família busca manter discrição quanto ao paradeiro dela. Ela fez uma cirurgia no coração e passou um longo tempo internada no hospital de Mitakihara.” Ela mostrou outra foto da mesma garota, com cabelo solto e sem óculos. “Hoje ela vive sozinha em uma casa e, segundo sua performance nas aulas de educação física da escola, ela se recuperou bem até demais.”

Revenante ironizou, “Impressionante...”

Invasora atualizou a tela, agora mostrando uma garota de cabelos azuis. “Outro caso curioso é da Sayaka Miki. Através de gravações de câmeras em postos de combustíveis e lojas de conveniência, eu sei que ela está acompanhando Kyouko Sakura pelo Japão. Ela também estudava na mesma sala de Madoka e Homura, além de estar relacionada com um paciente de hospital que teve uma milagrosa cura de sua mão, mas o que realmente descobri foi isso.” Na tela surgiu a foto de um documento de papel.

Açougueira forçou a vista. “Isso tá em japonisso, né?”

“Japonês,” Invasora respondeu, “e essa é a certidão de óbito dela.”

Isso chamou mais a atenção de Inquisidor. “Isso não é forjado?”

“Não. O corpo dela foi encontrado sobre a cama em um quarto de hotel, já com sinais de _rigor mortis_. O laudo da necropsia foi inconclusivo, não encontrando nenhuma lesão ou outra causa para a morte. Ninguém sabe como ela entrou na sala sem a chave e há outra pessoa envolvida devido a grande quantidade de embalagens vazias de comida no local, que ela não consumiu. O foco da investigação no momento é que fora um pacto de morte. Eu devo dizer que o funeral dela ocorreu um dia antes da tempestade.”

Inquisidor coçou a ponta do nariz, considerando antes de dizer, “Acreditava-se que essas novas bruxas usassem o corpo original de suas garotas mágicas para montar o disfarce, mas vejo que estávamos errados.”

Revenante bufou. “Isso é doentio...”

“A última que eu tenho para mostrar é Sasa Yuuki,” Invasora continuou, com o perfil de uma garota sorridente aparecendo na tela.

Açougueira ergueu a sobrancelha. “Essa parece que é safada.”

“Ela de Kazamino, cidade vizinha a Mitakihara, mas ela tem feito visitas regulares ao apartamento da Mami. Não é por acaso que escolhemos esse local para vigilância, tudo indica que esse é o cerne das bruxas na região.”

“Algo mais para acrescentar?” Inquisidor perguntou.

Invasora abriu a boca para falar, mas então se calou.

Ao contrário de Nano. “Podemos falar sobre o armamento militar pesado, incluindo uma plataforma de mísseis, e explosivos que foram encontrados na cidade após a tempestade.”

“Eu já me lembro melhor dos detalhes desse evento. É uma evidência de que há uma bruxa por trás do desastre em Mitakihara, mas não que seja Walpurgisnatch.” O homem pegou a cruz sobre mesa e deslizou o dedo pelo corpo do objeto. “Ademais, eu não vejo potencial suficiente em nenhuma dessas garotas, mas aquela garota com cabelo rosa, Madoka Kaname...”

Generalíssima não escondeu sua inquietude. “Sim?”

Os gestos dele seguiram as palavras. “Segundo o que Invasora apresentou, ela não teria nada para desejar e tudo para perder. Ela seria a candidata perfeita para o hipotético desejo que salvou a cidade e nos colocou nessa situação difícil. Fora isso, eu só posso dizer que os fundamentos da sua teoria ainda são fracos. O que pretende fazer com isso?”

Generalíssima assentiu. “Assim que contatarmos Washington, eu vou informá-los sobre nossas descobertas. Eles também devem estar investigando uma solução para podermos retaliar.”

Açougueira colocou mais doces sobre a mesa. “Isso se eles estiverem vivos.”

Revenante vociferou, “Suas asneiras têm limites, sua vadia!”

A outra respondeu mostrando a língua.

As palavras de Generalíssima foram severas, “Se Washington tivesse caído, nós já estaríamos mortas. Nós temos que manter a esperança. Assim que eu obtiver uma autorização deles, nós podemos executar uma operação de grande escala em Mitakihara.”

A mulher negra estava contente. “Se for pra se livrar dessas bruxas, eu tô dentro.”

Enquanto a garota mágica laranja duvidou. “Vocês realmente acham que matando elas vai resolver alguma coisa?”

“Não podemos ainda entrar em detalhes do que será feito, mas a neutralização das bruxas na área tornaria qualquer ação mais segura.” Generalíssima assentiu para Invasora.

Isso bastou para que a garota entendesse que era para colocar filmagem do apartamento de volta na tela, mas quando o fez, havia uma boca escancarada acompanhada de um grito estridente.

“ **EEEEEEEIIIII! ALGUÉM AÍÍÍ? EEEEEIIIII!** ”

Açougueira pôs as mãos nos ouvidos. “Ahhh! Vai toma no cu!”

Generalíssima levantou a voz, “O QUE É SORTUDA?”

Um olho azul desfocado olhou pela lente da câmera. “Vocês viram isso?”

Revenante ralhou, “Só tamo vendo a tua cara, criatura!”

Ela saiu da frente e todos viram que o apartamento estava mais vazio, com a garota loira, Mami, retirando a louça da mesa.

“Três pessoas acabaram de sair, duas garotas e uma criança,” Sortuda informou.

“Criança?” Generalíssima franziu o cenho. “A de cabelo branco?”

“Nem! Ela tá ocupada na cozinha.”

Os olhos rosa escuro de Generalíssima se abriram um pouco mais, enquanto os outros da sala trocaram olhares.

Foi Nano que decidiu manifestar o que se havia entendido. “Então é alguém que nós não sabíamos? Consegue descrevê-la?”

Sortuda respondeu, “Sei lá, eu acho que é uma criança pelo tamanho, nem tenho certeza se é menina porque tava usando capuz.”

“Sortuda, desabilite o zoom da câmera,” Generalíssima ordenou e olhou para Invasora.

A garota respondeu quase em um sussurro, “Entendido.” Ela esperou que a câmera mostrasse o topo da construção onde estava e sua gema no topo cabeça começou a brilhar intensamente, iluminando as paredes cinza da sala. Ela pulou para tela e então de prédio em prédio, em direção ao apartamento da Mami.

“Ela vai entrar?” Sortuda perguntou.

“Ela já entrou,” Revenante respondeu.

A mulher sardenta pulou na frente da câmera, bastante frustrada. “Ah! Por que não me avisaram? Eu queria ver se eu podia sentir se ela esbarrasse em mim.”

Generalíssima falou com frieza, “Proteja a câmera, ok?”

“É claro que eu vou, minha general fofa!” Sortuda deu um pulinho, dando um giro de 180 graus no ar na frente da câmera, e aterrissou rebolando a bunda com o seu rabo felpudo.

Generalíssima prendeu a respiração, apertando os lábios e olhou para trás.

Inquisidor estava esfregando o rosto e balançando a cabeça lentamente.

Nano anunciou. “Sinal detectado.”

Generalíssima estremeceu e olhou para o robô. “Agora?!”

“Sim, é de baixa freqüência.”

“Não pode ser...” A mulher abaixou cabeça. “Sem a Invasora aqui é impossível.”

“Não há problema!” o robô disse em uma voz alegre, “eu tenho instalado um software preparado por ela,” então ela falou em um tom protocolar, “preparando transmissão...”

A sala ficou em um silêncio que parecia ser longo demais.

Revenante sussurrava para si mesma, “Vamos lá, vamos lá, seja Washington, seja Washington...”

“Inicializando _backdoor_ da NSA, redirecionando para _proxy_...” Nano ficou quieto novamente por um momento. “Algoritmo de cifração de dados completa. Linha está segura,” de repente, o robô mudou para outra voz feminina, com alguma interferência, “...guém, por favor, por favor...”

A mulher reconheceu de quem era. “Willa? É a Generalíssima.”

“O meu Deus, meu Deus... vocês estão vivos...”

Generalíssima sorriu, sentindo o mesmo alívio que estava vindo daquela voz. “Qual a situação? Você está perto de Washington?”

“Não, eu estou em Nevada.”

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago para ela. “O que aconteceu?”

“Desculpe, desculpe...” A voz de Willa ficou mais chorosa. “Eu tentei a rodoviária. Minha amiga noviça de São Francisco... Ela estava lá com outras garotas que eu não conheço. Eu sei que elas são bruxas e estão atrás de mim, ela sabe que eu escapei. Desculpe... eu não pude... uu...”

“Está tudo bem,” Generalíssima disse de forma suave, “elas não viram você. Você fez bem. Quantas sementes você ainda tem?”

“Eu tenho uma, mas estou sem dinheiro e um dia sem comida. Hoje eu dormi em um ferro velho, vai amanhecer logo...”

“A fome vai exaurir sua gema da alma. Procure por comida no lixo de restaurantes e lanchonetes na área, lembre-se do treinamento.” Generalíssima suspirou. “Nós contamos contigo.”

“E se Washington não existir mais?”

“Isso não aconteceu, confie em mim.”

“Mas como posso confiar em uma garota mágica se ela disser que é de Washington?”

“Lembre-se que Matriarca reside lá, assim como outras competentes irmãs,” Generalíssima olhou de relance para Inquisidor enquanto respondia, “elas devem estar mantendo um vasto perímetro defensivo para manter a posição da atual base de operações oculta. Mantenha-se discreta enquanto se aproxima da região e espere testemunhar uma luta entre garotas mágicas. Essas bruxas disfarçadas, como qualquer outra de sua laia, deixam sementes das aflições quando morrem, assim você vai saber qual lado venceu.”

“Entendi...”

Ouvindo arfar vindo da caixa de som do robô, Generalíssima se deu conta que ela nem sabia a idade da garota. “Willa, quando isso acabar eu irei recomendar você para se tornar uma irmã, mas você terá sido mais do que isso.”

“Serei como você?”

Generalíssima sorriu em modéstia. “Eu posso ter salvado o mundo naquele dia, mas eu não estava sozinha. Você pode ser a pessoa que salvou a Irmandade em sua hora mais crítica. Que Deus e a alma de nossas irmãs lhe protejam.”

“Eles estão comigo.” Willa estava mais calma. “Eu preciso desligar ou estarei gastando muita magia.”

“Tenha certeza que nós estaremos aqui para receber sua próxima chamada,” Generalíssima afirmou.

“Transmissão encerrada,” o robô disse com a sua antiga voz.

Açougueira estava decepcionada. “Então a noviça só ligou por desespero, não dava pra esperar muito dessa aí...”

“Você tá torcendo contra a nossa melhor chance?” Revenante perguntou com tom ameaçador.

“Ela vai conseguir,” Generalíssima nem olhou para elas, dizendo com firmeza, “quando há outras vidas em jogo, você não desiste até completar a missão.”

Inquisidor anunciou, “Ela retornou.”

Generalíssima olhou para a tela e viu Invasora no topo da construção, franzindo a testa para uma absorta Sortuda que estava girando seus revólveres felpudos e apontando para direções aleatórias. A garota asiática então saltou, como se fosse aterrissar mais próxima da câmera, mas ela saiu da tela e tocou o chão da sala.

Generalíssima notou que a gema da Invasora estava bastante poluída. “Você obteve sucesso?”

“Felizmente elas não estavam muito longe.” Invasora mostrou na tela as duas garotas e a criança encapuzada sentadas em um ponto de ônibus. “Essas é uma das imagens que eu capturei.”

Inquisidor se inclinou para frente, interessado na criança, mas como ela estava de cabeça baixa, usando máscara, era difícil concluir qualquer coisa. “Tem um ângulo melhor da pessoa desconhecida?”

“Sim, mas é melhor vocês se prepararem.” Invasora mostrou um close-up da face.

Generalíssima arregalou os olhos.

Revenante pressionou as costas contra o assento da cadeira.

Açougueira verbalizou, “Mas que merda é essa, Invasora?! Ninguém pediu por um show de horrores!”

Já Nano foi mais descritiva. “Isso são pedras sobre a face dela?”

“Isso deve ser uma bruxa recém convertida que ainda está em processo de completar o seu disfarce humano,” Inquisidor ponderou, “ou talvez seja incapaz disso.”

“Seja o que for,” Açougueira falou, com nojo, “é beeeem assustador.”

Invasora fez aquela face desaparecer da tela, mas outra face apareceu, uma cheia de sardas.

“Gente? Eu ouvi uma comoção, vocês tão bem?” Sortuda indagou.

Generalíssima respondeu, “Não é nada, Invasora retornou, fique alerta.”

“Então Açougueira...” Revenante olhou para ela com desprezo. “Entendeu a gravidade situação? Ou ainda vai ficar fazendo piadinhas?”

“Que porra que tu tá falando?” Açougueira disse, irritada, “eu não preciso ser rabugenta que nem tu pra tá levando isso a sério.”

“Levando a sério?!” Revenante debochou. “Ontem mesmo você me disse que tava duvidando de tudo isso.”

Generalíssima ficou surpresa. “Isso é verdade?”

Açougueira se levantou da cadeira, abrindo os braços. “Eu falei por falar! A gente só ouviu falar dessas bruxas, ninguém aqui enfrentou uma delas.” Ela fez uma menção com a cabeça para Revenante. “Mas você não consegue manter essa tua boca de gorila fechada.”

A mulher negra se ergueu tão rápido que derrubou a sua cadeira.

Com um semblante cansado, Inquisidor levantou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

“Parem!” Generalíssima ordenou.

Mas Revenante tinha algo a dizer, “Eu tenho orgulho do que sou, ao contrário de você, que usou seu desejo para ter essa aparência.”

“E eu estou muito feliz com o que eu tenho.” Açougueira chegou a sorrir, mas então balançou a cabeça e ergueu as mãos. “Ok... eu tô cansado dessa merda, não vou mais ficar aqui.”

Generalíssima franziu a testa. “O que quer dizer?”

“Que deu pra mim, a Irmandade já era.” Açougueira apontou para si mesma. “Eu que não vou ficar nesse buraco aturando todos vocês, esperando que uma noviça chorona complete uma missão impossível. Eu vou sobreviver do meu jeito!”

“Você não dura uma semana lá fora,” Revenante afirmou.

“É aí que você se engana! Eu não sou chamada de Açougueira à toa.” A garota mágica laranja rangeu os dentes. “Mas só soltando um cutelo de dez toneladas sobre a sua cabeça pra você sacar isso.” Os olhos dela marejaram. “Eu sou uma irmã, né? Vocês não me tratam como uma igual, vocês acham que preparar comida é coisa sem importância.” Ela apontou para a porta de metal na sala. “Lá tem dezenas de noviças, que abandonaram os seus lares e algumas estão meses sem ver as suas famílias. Sem a minha boa comida, como pretendem manter a moral delas? Vocês é que não durarão uma semana.”

“Awww...” Sortuda ficou triste. “Não vai ter mais petit gâteau?”

Açougueira confirmou,“Não vai ter mais petit gâteau, nem tiramisu, nem profiteroles, nem churros, nem sequer pavlova.”

“Ahh! Pavlova não!”

Revenante revirou os olhos e dirigiu a sua palavra para Generalíssima. “Ela não pode sair daqui. Se as bruxas pegarem ela, a nossa localização estará comprometida.”

“Relaxa,” Açougueira falou, “eu nem sei direito em que fim de mundo estamos. Eu posso vendar os olhos se você quiser.”

Generalíssima respondeu, “É mais perigoso que ela fique e quebre a harmonia da Irmandade.”

“Viu?” Açougueira desdenhou, apontando para Revenante. “Sua puta preta.” Depois para Invasora. “Você também, puta chingling.” Para o robô. “Nanoputa.” E Generalíssima. “Puta sem sal.” Então ela olhou para a tela. “E você é uma puta de uma coelha, eu te ammooOÔÔÔ!”

“Você tá sendo rude, mas ó.” Sortuda fez um coração com os dedos e o colocou sobre o lado esquerdo do peito. “Vou ficar com saudades se você for embora, sua puta bandida!”

Açougueira se virou para Inquisidor.

O homem era o único que ainda estava sentado, sua cabeça inclinada, descansando sobre a mão. Sua expressão era calma, com um olhar que carregava curiosidade e certo desafio.

“Você... Sei lá... Putolô?”

Revenante respirou fundo, erguendo a mão esquerda. “Então posso matá-la?”

“Não!” Generalíssima foi firme em dizer, “a Irmandade não impede seus membros de a deixarem e eu irei honrar isso. Contudo, Açougueira, lembre-se que é uma decisão definitiva, você nunca mais poderá ser aceita como uma irmã caso volte.”

“Eu sou filha única.” Açougueira sorriu.

Generalíssima assentiu. “Não há mais ânimo para continuar essa reunião, darei ela como encerrada.”

Sem dar qualquer satisfação, Revenante colocou a cadeira no lugar e foi até a saída. Ela digitou um código no painel eletrônico e a porta se abriu, deslizando para dentro da parede. Ela saiu e, segundos depois, porta se fechou automaticamente.

Para a diversão da Açougueira. “Isso não tem preço...”

Generalíssima deu um suspirou e se virou para tela. “Sortuda, desmonte o equipamento e vá para o ponto de extração em quinze minutos.”

“Posso ficar mais um pouquinho? Eu queria ver algumas lojas. No Japão tem coisa super legal.”

“Não.”

Sortuda aproximou o rosto, com um olhar de pidão. “Ah vai néé! Tá, escuro, ninguém vai me notar, vão pensar que tô de _cosplay_.”

Generalíssima ficou ainda mais séria. “Ponto de extração em cinco minutos.”

Sortuda fez um grande beiço, inflando as bochechas, mas logo sorriu e beijou a lente, encerrando a transmissão.

Invasora desligou a tela. “Eu estou saindo da sala de segurança agora para purificar a minha gema, com licença.” Ela começou a tremeluzir como uma imagem que de fato ela era e então sumiu.

“Açougueira,” Nano disse, “entendo que implique com Revenante por ela ser dura contigo, mas não desconte em nós. Eu sempre considerei você como uma irmã.”

A garota semicerrou o olhar. “Não aja como se eu fosse estúpida. Vocês são tudo farinha do mesmo saco com essa atitude passiva-agressiva em relação a mim.

O robô não falou mais. As luzes de seus olhos apagaram e o corpo evaporou em minúsculas partículas cinza, formando uma densa nuvem que voou e entrou no duto de ventilação.

Açougueira sorriu, assentindo para si mesma. “É, vai embora criança mimada.”

Generalíssima passou por ela, indo em direção a saída. “Eu ainda quero conversar contigo, me encontre na minha sala.”

“Claro! Eu ainda tenho que juntar os meus pertences.” Açougueira a seguiu.

Inquisidor deixou a cadeira e ficou no caminho dela, com um olhar intenso.

“Que foi? Vai querer me dar sermão agora?” Um brilho prateado no canto do olho chamou a atenção de Açougueira para a cruz que ele estava segurando. Sua expressão debochada deu lugar para a tensão, enquanto cerrava os punhos.

“Tem algo que Generalíssima esqueceu.” Ele colocou cruz sob o cinto da cintura. “Uma irmã deve limpar toda a bagunça que fez antes de sair.”

Seguindo os olhos dele, Açougueira olhou para trás, vendo os doces espalhados na mesa e no chão. Quando retornou a atenção para o Inquisidor, o homem já estava saindo.

Contudo, somente quando a porta finalmente se fechou que ela relaxou os punhos. “Mas que cuzão...”

A mulher de cabelos brancos deixou a parede onde estava descansando.

Com pressa, Açougueira juntou os doces da mesa em um punhado e os comeu. “Hmmm... É... Acabaram os bons tempos da Irmandade das Almas.”

Sem esboçar expressão alguma, a mulher observou a garota se abaixar para catar os doces no chão.

Entre um doce e outro que ela comia, Açougueira resmungava, “E é tudo culpa dessa Generalíssima que tá achando que é general mesmo, e desse Inquisidor policiando tudo... Quem teve essa maldita idéia? Antes só as noviças que tinham uma vida ferrada, pras irmãs tudo era descontraído e livre.” Quando ela ficou de pé, ela sentiu um doloroso aperto no pescoço e subiu muito mais. “HNNNG?!”

A mulher ergueu a garota com uma mão.

“Agggnnh... ah?” Açougueira levou alguns instantes para registrar o que estava acontecendo. Ela segurou o braço forte da desconhecida e notou principalmente a grande gema negra na testa dela. [ _SOCORRO! SOOOCOOOORROOOO!!!_ ]

Em um único movimento com a outra mão, a mulher arrancou a gema do peito da garota.

Pressentindo a morte eminente, Açougueira ergueu o braço em desespero e evocou um grande cutelo.

A mulher aproximou a gema da alma à da sua testa e a jóia se liquefez em uma essência laranja, que espiralou para a gema negra, pintando-a com o mesmo tom, mas esmaecendo para o rosa e então coberto novamente pela cortina de corrupção.

Um último arquejo e o corpo da Açougueira amoleceu, deixando o cutelo cair no chão. Ela e arma lentamente foram ficando transparentes.

A porta de metal se abriu e Revenante entrou na sala carregando uma semente da aflição. “Ei Açougueira, aposto que você iria esquec-”

A mulher moveu o olhar em direção a ela.

Revenante parou e piscou os olhos. Confusa, ela olhou envolta e para a semente em sua mão. “Por que estou aqui... com isso...” Ela balançou cabeça e saiu.

A mulher relaxou o braço, já que não estava segurando nada. Ela jogou o cabelo para trás e se espreguiçou, soltando um longo suspiro. Ela se aproximou da tela e a ligou. Na palma de uma de suas mãos materializou-se uma vasilha e colher, com bolas de sorvete de sabor abacaxi. Ela usou a outra mão para dar um toque especial, salpicando com confetes coloridos de chocolate.

Ela olhou para tela e saboreou uma colherada, sentindo o suave sabor doce e ácido derreter em sua boca e a crocância do chocolate ao começar a mastigar, enquanto os perfis das garotas de Mitakihara dançavam em seus olhos serenos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado por ler essa pequena amostra das minhas ambições. Depois de anos explorando e aprendendo, é hora de pôr tudo isso em prática.
> 
> Uma horda de garotas(?) mágicas originais em um enredo intricado que decidirá se a esperança sobrevive ao mundo. Ninguém será poupado em Extinção, a parte FINAL do Ano Zero.


End file.
